The Potion Book
by cairovault7
Summary: "What happened, did you hide the book, you have to return it!" Lily demanded "You won't believe me." says the daughter of two brilliant potion brewers. "Would you believe me if I say I brought my Pseudo half-brother to our world and he ran off with the book?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Done so many times, this is my second time and all but I am trying my hand in creating a angs-ridden Harry.

All recognisable features belong to JKRowling.

_Chapter One- The Blow Up_

_The road that is paved ahead_

_ Is made by one's own choices_

Lily was in the middle of a much earned siesta when she was rudely awakened by a firecall from her beloved husband. She was needed in Hogwarts. This was not a rare occurence, she was usually fire-called by the Headmistress twice or thrice in a month compliments to her prodigious daughter. It wasn't that the girl was of mischievous character, but her pushing the boundaries and crossing limits was known to happen. Severus, a man who with a slight curl to his lips could send first-years scattering and have the senior-years making themselves scarce failed miserably when it came to their headstrong daughter. He had given up on scaring her into listening to him a long time ago, lamenting during their few nights together on how she behaved more like the Potter boys day by day. It didn't help that she got sorted into Gryffindor but Severus had held his tongue, he hadn't dared to criticize Lily's old House.

She was an extremely bookish person, and could be found spending most of het time in the Library, but if one couldn't find her there, then they could find her invariably in front of any stray mirror, checking her reflection, a fact that drove Severus mad. Narcissism was not a trait he wished his daughter endowed with, he was at a loss to know how it even manifested in her . The only consulation for him was that Potter's younger brat too was if not highly, self-absorbed, something he had no qualms believing in, much to Lily's annoyance. Severus had got to spend two wonderful years tormenting the Potter brats in every way legally possible, but that had ended as soon as the Ministry made dueling education compulsory, thus the entrance of James Potter, bloody antler head. The man had been abysmal in teaching Defence. And to add insult to injury a few more courses had been introduced by the previous Headmaster which were effectively merged with the normal courses by the current Headmistress; Life Education: The World Outside and Career Training: An Introduction both taught by the werewolf Remus Lupin. It was extra work for Severus as he had been tasked with brewing flasks of Wolfsbane, Lily had offered to help out but that had only served to sour Severus' mood, he didn't need her to help, he needed her to listen to him rant about the injustice of it all.

But none of it came close to boiling his lid off as when the announcement came by the Ministry of a compulsory course in Political Education, which if translated rudely would say, the abridged version of the workings of the Ministry. He didn't really care for the course, it really was the man teaching it that really set tempers boiling, Sirius Black, the daft dog with his sickening loopy smile in Hogwarts. It did manage to ruin his reputation a bit, still what could one do when immature people hung around you every day? He supposed he was a little too old for fist-fights, but when they take your wand away how else were you supposed to retaliate? Severus wasn't that fond of the incident though, it didn't matter that he had managed to give Black a shiny black-eye, the fact that James Potter had been the one to pull them apart in front of the entire school had killed his satisfaction entirely.

Lily washed her face with some cold water before entering the floo-network connected to Hogwarts. "What had her daughter done now?" was all Lily could wonder.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Her daughter had a sour face on with an equally sour father beside. Lily inwardly groaned as she saw the youngest Potter who looked quite impish with his mouth inches away from a smile. Thankfully it was kind, sensible Remus who stood beside him, she didn't think she could handle Potter Senior or Black in the same room as her husband; the topic one way or the other always ended up focusing on her with both of them around.

At such moments Severus would gloat (irking Lily and making her want to knuckle him on the head) and Potter Senior would simply turn his head away, his chest falling rhythmically up and down indicating he was practicing deep breathing. In that way it was better than Severus and Black, as that would undoubtedly lead to spells flying within seconds, Black was brash-headed and quick to anger, and more importantly was an accomplished dueler, while Severus could boast the knowledge of martial spells, he couldn't boast Black's vast experience, which always meant it was Black against Lily and Severus, to equal the ground. Lily helping out Severus only served as taunting material for Black, the man really was arrogant.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress...I'll have to get used to adressing you as such." smiled Lily at McGonagall who returned her smile. Severus turned sharply at her voice, before slightly nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"And I'll have to get used to being addressed as such." Minerva McGonagall replied, her mouth turning serious as she threw stern glances at Potter Junior and Arsenia "But coming to the point, I once again find that Arsenia had been brewing potions, the instructions for which only exist in the Restriction Section for adults."

"Is that so, but we have a wide collection of books ourselves" Lily began but the headmistress interrupted her.

"It is an ancient Book of Brewing, there are no other copies, there could have been no other way."

Lily's shoulders sagged in defeat, "So she made an illegal potion, Severus and I will punish her accordingly."

She could feel Severus' amusement at her words, their daughter was not one for punishments, and had evaded then easily for years, this would be no different.

"I'm sure you shall, but that is not the case here, I'm hoping you will be able to make her hand over the book back. We have been unable to trace it so far."

Lily gaped at her daughter, who carefully avoided her Mother's penetrating green eyes, "What is wrong with you, hand over the book. You are in enough trouble already, young lady." she said in her best angry mother's tone.

"I don't have it." her daughter replied simply

"Severus smirked, looking at the Headmistress, "I told you even Lily can not persuade her, I suggest you just exple the child Headmistress."

"Severus." warned Lily, "Not now!"

It was no small surprise that he wanted their daughter out of school, if there was one thing Severus and Arsenia agreed on it was that her skills were far too prodigious to be wasted in a boarding school, but Lily had set her foot down (literally) on such a suggestion.

"Let me talk to her." said Lily before dragging her impertinent daughter to a private corner.

"You have five seconds to spill, before I start making threats." she hissed

"I don't have it." squeaked her daughter

"Oh really, " muttered Lily, getting distacted by Potter Junior who seemed to be trying to wrestle out of his predicament, whatever that was, "Why is he here?"

"Alex? He was helping me, I got caught, he got caught." shrugged Arsenia looking nonchalent

"Getting caught doing what?" asked Lily, "What was he doing for you and why do you always have to drag him aloong with you?"

"Mum, do you promise to believe me if I tell you?" asked Arsenia, raising her right arm, "Do you swear, I couldn't tell father because I don't think he would have believed me ar sworn in the first place-"

"I will, now what is it and you had better tell me the truth Arsenia." said Lily placing her hand on her daughter's palm.

"The Book, I really don't have it." she whispered

"Who has it then?"

"The person who...came out of the explosion."

"Potion...explosion?" asked Lily skeptically

"Yes, he, I think it was a he, short hair and all, he took the book with him. I don't know where he escaped."

Lily stared bewildered at her daughter's antics.

"Mum!" whined Arsenia, "You swore!"

"Alright." said Lily deciding to play along, "So he ran, this person should still have been sighted then right, by other students."

Arsenia looked guilty as she cleared her throat theatrically, attracting attention from the other three occupants, "We...went to a different location...kind of like outside Hogwarts."

Lily gripped her daughter's shoulders, thoughts racing to the Forbidden Forest, "Where did you go?" she demanded

"Ehm, Alex's godfather's place...like I said outside Hogwarts. We needed a really quite secluded place to brew and he , it was actually his idea, I take no credit for that."

"Nice try Imp, once we solve this the Headmistress is going to be indiscriminate on handing out detentions for the both of you."

...x...x...x...x...x...

"Sirius has seventh-years now." said Remus Lupin as they stood outside the Headmistress' office.

"But Uncle Moony, he won't mind!" whined Alex Potter grinning up at Arsenia.

Lily noted how her husband's lip curled upward and eyes hardened upon the black head of Potter.

Potter Junior didn't care to notice the deathly signals being sent his way by his Potion's Professor, he casually turned to Lily with wide hazel eyes( that reminded Lily of a certain softness Potter senior had when he looked at her, not that she paid much notice) and spoke out, " You know he had some really green eyes, just like yours Madame."

"What do you mean by some?" interjected Arsenia, " It's not like he had more than two!"

"Remus, lead the way please." Lily gestured

The two children fell back, while Severus stalked forward, keeping in step with Lupin and leaving Lily in the middle. She could hear tit-bits of the conversation going on at the back.

"I have green eyes too!"

"But not as green as your mom has! Your's are way lighter, your mom has really intense...ouch! What was thw whack for?"

"He had green eyes I suppose, just like my mum's?" that was Arsenia's pouting tone

"I still think it was a she, I mean girls have short hair too. Slender body..."

"It wasn't a slender body, honestly your eyesight's awful Potter!"

"Well it wasn't that easy to see past the smoke, and I will have you know that I got the full brunt of it, it exploded backwards not forwards!"

"Which is why I'm right, since I was able to see clearly How do you think your godfather will react to the mess we created in the Black Library. He is going to be awfully displeased isn't he?" was there a pinch of gleefulness in her daughter's tone?

"Nah, he might probably thank us, maybe even ask us to try blow up his mother's portrait as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: All recognisable characters, settings and every other recognisable feature belongs to JKRowling.

The Reviews are nice, I'm glad you guys are appreciating the story so far, I have read AU fiction before and then decided to try one myself.

And I don't know who put my fic in a community, but thankyou!

GingeredTea: thats a good name by the way, and I'm glad you like my introduction, as for my plot it has been influenced by some good fanfics out there.

Simevra Lestrange: I guess I answered your question , and yes "Lily and Sev", I much prefer not sticking to cannon pairings!

_Man is by nature a political animal_

_Aristotle_

_Chapter 2- Meet the "Perfect Politician"_

Sirius Black had his classes in the top most floor, as he was often known to say to his exhausted students (who grumbled at the task of running up the stairs for his every class), politics was all about climbing up, only the most persistent succeeded.

"And the rest?" an innocent looking second-year had questioned.

"They get detention.

Lateness was not tolerated in Professor Black's class, an irony that was not missed out by any of the staff members. The hypocrisy couldn't be made more blatantly obvious then the sign board, hung on top of the class entrance announcing, " _If you're tardy, detention at 7:00 laddie/lady"._

As it was, climbing up all the way had Lily panting, Severus beside her too was experiencing partial breathlessness, but he hid it well. Lily figured he might have gotten used to it...or not considering the floor lead to the presence of Black, who also had his inner quarters on the same floor. Remus didn't seem to show any outward signs, but the children were the ones to be envied as they hopped about one step at a time without showing any hint of fatigue.

Lupin first entered followed by Alex Potter, the rest stood outside near a few potted plants.

"What was the potion for, Arsenia?" asked Severus after a comfortable silence had descended on the family. Their daughter shrugged, "I am like you, father." grinned the girl, "I wanted to know if I could do it."

...x...x...x...x...x...

Sirius Black was in the middle of a passionate (in his opinion) speech on the holding power of the Lords and Ladies presiding in the Wizengamot when he noticed his friend and Godson waiting outside.

"And in the case of Miss Selwyn-Muerie Etes Mockmaris Elsyysa, her holding power on two of the seats set the case in her favor. It is a trump card when you are in possession of more than one family title. When in dispute, internal matters are solved by your oratory skills, trying not to seem too pushy or forceful and acknowledging the talents of fellow seat-holders. Back to the case, Miss Selwyn-Muerie Etes Mock- well you heard the name, she thus gained fourteen Abraxans and a wild Puffskein from Lord Asmock. The mo- Oh, Remus, what brings you here with Alex?"

" Have something you might be interested in knowing." replied Remus tilting his head towards a secluded corner indicating Sirius to come outside.

" What did Alex do this time?" asked Sirius jovially looking at his cheeky-looking Godson,"Wait a bit, I'm just finishing up." Then turning back to the class, he questioned out loud, "So what's the deciding factor here, what helped the old Lady turn the cauldron over her opponent?"

"She was cunning!" exclaimed a student from the back row. Immediately suggestions started piling up.

"Oratory skills!"

"Flattery!"

"She was far prettier than Lord Ashsmoke!"

"She slept with the Chief Warlock!"

"Alright enough!" shouted Sirius before rubbing his forehead and giving out an exaggerated sigh, " It is Lord Asmock not Ashsmoke Mr Prewett and no, the Ministry does not feel Lady Selwyn-Muerie Etes- etc slept with the Chief Warlock of that time, that would be highly unlikely not to mention a little gross Miss Prewett. In fact all of you are wrong, the decisive factor in the end was and will ultimately always be the number of seats you hold. Class dismissed, you lot get off early today."

With that final statement, Sirius Black headed out, but came back in instantly to deliver a few last motivational words," Do not forget, at the end of the day, you can always fill up the holes with your imagination. So Miss Prewett, though you would do well to remember that one is better off being politically correct, it does not hurt to imagine other possibilities. It could be, that the old Lady may have shagged"

"Professor Black!"

...x...x...x...x...x...

"Merlin, Moony you know how I feel when you call me Prof." muttered Sirius, coming out of the classroom. He tried to mess up his Godson's hair but said child was too quick on his feet to get his hair messed up. Then Sirius noted the three figures near the potted plant.

"Moony, what brings the greasy-haired family here?" he questioned. Remus gave him a " stop being rude" look while Alex huffed at his Godfather's insult of his accomplice in marauding.

It was well-known among the close friends that Sirius carried a deep grudge against Lily for separating from James and leaving him heartbroken. Those years had really taken a toll on everyone's emotions and health. If it hadn't been for Sirius's rough intervention, James might just have spiralled into depression and starved himself to death. It had been painful watching James transition from happy-go-lucky to sad and serious. It had made Sirius want to throttle the red-head when he heard the news of their separation, but he was unable to carry out the urge because of sustaining a concussion thanks to his dear rational-minded friend Remus.

Sirius grumbled a little as they walked towards the group. But as soon as they came closer, he morphed his face to resemble a genial, good-natured wizard. A mask that fooled no one.

"How have you been, Miss Evans?" he asked, knowing it would irk the woman, especially when it came from him, " Ah, it is such-"

" Professor Sirius _Orion_ Black, I'm sure we can skip the pleasantries and focus on what we came here for." replied Lily smoothly, her face betraying no emotion that showed her annoyance. The two children grinned up at her.

"I know you are just being polite, Lily, but between you and me and a few thousand anonymous politicians, we know _Black_'s pleasantries are not all that very pleasant." remarked Snape in a biting tone.

"As opposed to your very presence." retorted Sirius, maintaining his mask.

"I hear that half your students are in class and half in detention."

"Sirius please don't raise to the bait" Remus urged, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing hard.

"Is this the time-" started Lily, knowing that after a few more verbal exchanges their wands would start doing the talking.

" I hear that after your every class each House except Slytherin is down by a hundred points."

" I see you're reduced to exaggeration and spreading lies."

"And you're reduced to taking petty revenge on defenceless children," said Sirius his eyes glinting, " I suppose it''s because your childhood wasn't the greatest or the best, right _Snivellus_?"

"Sirius!" shouted Remus and Lily together, while Snape's fingers twitched as if he was about to go for his wand any second. Alex and Arsenia simply looked confused, they had not been told of their parent's childhood much so any tit-bit was worth giving an ear to.

"Dog, ever thought of finding your own way instead of lapping behind Potter?"

"Ever thought of getting your nose out of the cauldron? I'm sure your hair would appreciate it." returned Sirius, whose hands remained to his sides, though that was just his way of deceiving others into thinking they had the upper hand.

"Enough! Severus please don't reply to that. All this rivalry is just wasting our time." exclaimed Lily placing a pacifying hand on her husband's chest. "Remus?"

"Thank you Lily." said Remus before turning to Sirius, "We need to enter the Black's house as these two" he indicated at the two students, Alex and Arsenia, who had been excited by the verbal exchange quickly turned red as Professor Black's attention focussed on them, "snuck into the house and they brewed this potion, which somehow ended up creating this-"

"It didn't create!" Arsenia protested, "It brought him from somewhere."

"That sounds highly unlikely, how can a potion just bring a real person from some place?" questioned Sirius narrowing his eyes at the red-haired girl

"I'm not lying." replied Arsenia looking at her father for help, but his face just remained impassive. Much as Severus would have liked to come to the aid of his daughter especially when it meant going against Black, rationality wouldn't allow him to do it. Potion created poisons and antidotes, it was always confined to the cauldron. His daughter was leaving something out.

"I don't know, Alex you saw right?"

Alex's eyed flickered to his Godfather's scrutinizing face, then he hung his head down and whistled a low whistle, it was like a signal to those who knew him well. He was going to spill the beans, and judging by Arsenia's betrayed expression she was going to be sulking because of him for days.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Sirius and Remus had left after Alex had told them everything. They headed for 12 Grimmauld, leaving behind the others in Hogwarts. Severus and Lily had gone off to talk alone, warning the children to get back to the Headmistress's office so that she could assign them suitable punishments.

"I can't believe you told them!" Arsenia hissed out furiously at Alex as they walked along the corridor.

"What would be the point in hiding the truth from them? It wasn't like we can do anything about it. He was able to defeat us without a wand! Two of us with wands, against him without one. How could we have handled him then? Besides not telling them and then, them finding out at a later date will get us in even more trouble. The one thing you know when you plan a prank is that one way or the other, somehow you will get caught!"

"Then why do you do it?" muttered Arsenia turning her back against him.

"For the fun of it? Still, I think this was a pretty serious thing that we did. I mean the book is very old so any ritual listed in it has to be horribly dark, I hated giving up my blood you know, made me feel like a part of the African-voodoo tribes that Binns keeps going on about."

"Well, you weren't the only one giving it, and it was just a tiny prick and a single drop. I certainly didn't feel the worst for it."

"I'm not you alright, I have grown up hearing how blood is one of the most often used ingredient in Dark potions and rituals. So pardon me if I feel a little dirty."

Arsenia hissed up at him, "Ever heard of a blood sacrifice Mr Prudy-shoes? Blood or death is an- "

"I know what that is alright." Alex said out loud pulling Arsenia to face him, "If your mother told you that story then my father told it to me. White magic has blood rituals too, I get it, but you know what? I don't think what we did was White, if we really pulled someone from wherever they recently were, then that was done by force, it has an element of non-consent which does not exist in White magic which is all about willingness and purity of the heart. Its deep alright, probably have to explain a lot but then you could just look it up."

Arsenia shrugged off his hands, "I have always felt White magic was weak, you know." they had almost reached the Stone Gargoyle.

"Why do you think that?"

"It didn't work did it? The sacrifice." said Arsenia before giving the password to the Gargoyle.

**_As for the first-generation marauders..._**

"I would be surprised he didn't already escape." said Remus

Sirius laughed, "That would be very difficult to do, you can tweak the enchantments like Alex did to allow someone to enter in but I added in some additional enchantments to ensure it wouldn't be easy to get out. My family's relatives drop in occasionally, uninvited as they come to "admire" the damned house, but then they find the exit is not that easy to find. That way, I know who managed to enter the house and see if they added in their own booby-traps for me. Bloody relatives who think they are entitled to keep the family pure and cut away the stray ones."

Remus stretched his legs, which felt stiff after being put under the Leg-Locker Curse, "How did Alex manage to get out with Arsenia?"

Sirius shook his head sorrowfully, "If I had known that lad was chummy with Snape's brat, then I would have just kept him in the dark about the house's enchantments. But I confided in him and thus the two brats got away. "

...x...x...x...x...x...

The bound prisoner struggled vigorously, his tied feet kicking out through the ropes. Sirius expertly managed to avoid them, but Remus wasn't so lucky and got kicked in the shin. Sirius instantly stupefied him.

"I came ready to help find a defenceless person, and what do I find?" muttered Remus, rubbing his shin hard, "Exactly the opposite! The way he attacked us!"

"Well how would you feel if you got pulled away from...say a cosy bed into a completely unknown place with bloody kids a second away from attacking you? I just wish Snape's brat had informed us that she had lost her wand in the fight. I wasn't prepared for a fully armed wizard." said an irritated Sirius Black, massaging his broken arm. "Did you notice the way he stopped mid-fight when he saw me?"

"Yes, I did notice that change," replied Remus wryly, "I also noticed his attacks became even more intense after that, like he was aiming for the kill."

"That too...think we messed him up a little too badly? He seems pretty young to me, early adolescent?" asked Remus, as he tried to make out the features of their prisoner. The visage was covered in blood that was rapidly drying, the lips were split in the visible left side and his eyes were closed. His hands were covered in lacerations made by trying to pull the conjured rope from Sirius. Atleast he wasn't struggling anymore.

"He has some creepy eyes." Sirius muttered under his breath

"What?"

"His eyes, reminds me of the Killing Curse." shuddered Sirius

Remus put a sympathetic arm around his friend, he wouldn't be surprised if James said the same, for Remus the boy's eye color had reminded him of the lush green grass that used to grow in his childhood home, the ones his mother always tended to with him helping out sometimes, but for James and Sirius who had seen multiple Killing Curses flashing across the room and taking lives of those they knew, it would always be associated with death. Lily had told him how James had been unable to look her in the eyes without flinching for days. The color had quicky become the most hated among them just as it had become the most favourite of Sirius's family members, especially Bellatrix Black.

"Guess we will just admit him into St Mungos...or should we take him to Hogwarts?"

"St Mungos definitely." said Remus

Sirius nooded his head, "Merlin! All those memories are resurfacing again!"

Remus tried for an abrupt change in the topic, "So you are coming tomorrow for dinner right? James wants to introduce us to his bride-to be."

Apparently it was the wrong topic to touch upon as it brought a scowl on Sirius's face, "Oh joy! Tell me Remus, have you met her before, on the offchance?"

"No" said Remus confused, "Why, have you met her already?"

"She is very well known, infact she is quite infamous," said Sirius, his scowl deepening, "You have heard of the Black Widow, haven't you?


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Once again thank you for reviewing, and the favourites and follows...love it! It lets me know how many are reading it and are taking the time to show it!_

_risi: Thank you, you will notice there are many different Povs in the story so far...I just hope it doesn't confuse or bore the reader._

_Guest Reviewer: I am sorry I don't know what you mean by plot bunny, so I can't really say...though I hope as the story progresses the story will be more believable._

_The Nosy Medi-witch_

Sirius was impatiently drumming his fingers on the granite reception desk in St Mungos. They had been waiting for hours to get their prisoner admitted and yet had not been assigned a room. To top it off, their prisoner hadn't shown any signs of movement so far, causing Sirius to get a little worried as the effect of his "Stupefy" should had ended by now. Behind the desk stood a frazzled wizard, who looked like he might fall asleep any minute.

"How long now? You do realize who I am, don't you?" demanded Sirius infuriated at the sight of the medical staff casually walking in and out of rooms in snail's pace while the injured lay helpless in the emergency ward.

"Yes I know, Lord Black, but I can't assign a room unless one is free or an extra is added. Look around you they all have been waiting long before you. I am giving your case priority but you must understand unless I can see an available room or Healer even, my hands are tied." replied the receptionist, maintaining his monotonous voice till the end.

"We could wait a little longer." suggested Remus

"We have been waiting for a very long time." snarled Sirius, glaring at his old friend

"A little longer." repeated Remus who unlike Sirius was experienced in such matters. He always had to pay St Mungos a visit after every full moon and knew how tiring it was to get a room and be seen by a Healer. Sirius didn't realize he was getting specialty treatment by being able to jump the queue, but Remus did.

"Remus, have you noticed he hasn't stirred a bit since I stupefied him? We really did a number on him." said Sirius, letting his worry show in his voice. Had Sirius hurt the boy really badly, was it life-threatening? He had done some basic healing spells they taught at the Auror Training force but those spells had been utter failures with the child.

"I don't remember hurling any dangerous hexes." said Remus bringing Sirius back from his musings.

Remus was trying to think of all the spells he had used. They had mostly been elementary spells which had been used with a lot of creativity. Sirius tilted his head, his eyes narrowing, " Does the fact that you hurled my mother's favourite Troll table on his head count as dangerous?"

"That was a mistake, my spell was aiming for his legs but he moved and the table got pulled...hmmm I may have-" trailed off Remus feeling slightly guilty.

"Nah Remus, the point is you and I were defending ourselves, and are not to blame, well not by much at least. My concern is that a Healer won't take a look at him soon enough. I want to place him in an interrogation room not a coffin."

"We'll wait for a few more minutes, ten at the most." said Remus. After having taken a look at their prisoner, he too felt the Healer would soon be examining a corpse if the delay in medical attention lasted.

Sirius idly looked around the room to keep his mind occupied. The area was crowded with wizarding flock sprouting various nasty ailments. The emergency room situated right near the entrance forced normal wizards to rub shoulders with the injured ones, a reason, which had been the main cause that had spurred the pureblood rich families to erect their own private Hospital that charged exorbitant fees for treatment, ensuring only the "cream of the society" were able to afford it. The creation of a new special Hospital, named Aeternum Vita made St Mungos lose their annual (and sometimes monthly) financial aids and other donations that came from Pureblood families. The Hospital now ran only on Government funds which wasn't much when one took in the sheer size of the regular visitors and patients. It had not undergone a single renovation or addition to its facilities for the past two decades. On the other hand the population of those coming for treatment had only increased and the Hospital was thus always in a sorry state of affairs.

"Lord Black, Mr Black?" The receptionist's voice could put people to sleep. The wizard was at the moment looking at something under his desk as he spoke.

"Got a room?" asked Sirius

"Yes, we have, Room 13a is available in the seventh floor, once you tell us the problem we will assign a suitable Healer."

Sirius blinked, "Ahh," he craned his neck to see the damage done to the boy, "Spell injury mostly, hexes, a hit to the head-"

"Spell Damage," interrupted the frazzled wizard, his eyes glued to whatever was under the table, "Healer Klepment will be up in your room shortly. Have a good day."

"One of the reasons I hate this place." muttered Sirius walking towards the emergency ward.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The Healer, a thin man with gaunt cheeks walked in looking extremely harried. He had his wand by his side, his fingers having a shaky grip on it that made Sirius more than a little concerned for any and every patient treated by the man.

"Lord Black, can you tell me exactly where you have suffered the injuries?" asked the man, whose name tag read " Trainee Healer Klepment"

"Er-" Remus started to correct but Sirius beat him to it

"Honestly, does it look like I have any injuries? The child over there is the patient, now why don't you get to work Healer Klepment?"

The Healer slowly turned his eyes towards the said injured child, " I need a full report of his parentage and the Ministry sanctioned id to get started." he said at last after careful scrutinization.

"What are you saying, man? Since when does the Ministry issue ids and are you really telling me you won't treat him unless he has an id?" Sirius questioned disconcerted

" Not just any id, Ministry issued one."

"Why wasn't I asked then?" questioned Sirius aggressively

The Healer looked surprised, "You are a well-known figure Lord Black, there was no need for it."

"But surely you can heal him now, we will produce the id later." said Remus. He was as confused as Sirius having never been asked for an id before. This was a Ministry policy none of them had heard of, as of yet.

"It is mandatory, I could get thrown in Askaban-"

"Rubbish! When was such a policy issued? I certainly haven't heard of it in the Prophet or even the Celestial!" snapped Sirius

"It's been introduced only in St Mungos as a result of the illegal immigration, the Ministry doesn't like covering up the costs of such immigrants. Now I must go, unless you can give an id and then later fill up a Bio-data."

"Why weren't we told this earlier?" demanded Remus

"We thought the injured party was Lord Black."

"Of course a perfectly healthy man beside a battered child, shouldn't be difficult to discern." muttered Sirius sarcastically, "You know what Remus? We should just go to AV, come on. Wasted our time that's all we did here."

The Healer's face formed a scowl and he quickly left the room in a pompous fashion.

"I am beginning to realize why the old families created their own Hospital."

"Sirius, St Mungos can't afford much quality staff anymore, what with no more donations and aid." observed Remus wisely.

"Well its only AV now Remus, can't take him to Hogwarts, they don't have the expertise..."

...x...x...x...x...x...

In stark contrast to St Mungos, Aeternum Vita was richly decorated and had the homely ambiance that comforted sick inmates. There had been no need for any identification and a room had quickly been assigned, once the smiling receptionist had recognized Sirius Black.

"Medi-witch Smerthe will be looking after him along with Healer Selwyn. Once he regains consciousness, we can have a report filled. May I presume you don't have any opposition to the usage of Blood Healing Spells Lord Black?"

"I don't, Miss Vakre. Once he regains consciousness, do let us know."

"This is all very confidential isn't it?" asked Remus, a little thrown off that his friend was all for using Dark magic which was forbidden by the Ministry and lead to a stint in Askaban if caught.

"Always has been confidential." Sirius and the Miss Vakre, both answered in unison.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Medi-witch Smerthe was used to the sight of blood and gore, it was something she woke up to everyday, having got live-in quarters in the Hospital itself. So she wasn't much surprised when her newest patient arrived indistinguishable with dried blood all over him. He was in perfect hands and soon she had him all cleaned him and ready for Healer Selwyn. She took a minute to study the features of the boy lying on the warm bed. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Smerthe decided to read up on his file later on. All she knew now was that Lord Black had brought him in. A lot of Dark magic had been performed on him as well so it was a good thing that they had permission to use their own bit of Dark magic to counter the effects.

A click sounded, informing Smerthe of Healer Selwyn's presence.

"Another case, hmm...let's see...do you see the chest? The blood is hot, when it should be cold...if it were normal it would be cold. Do you understand? What do you make of this?"

The man was an arrogant poof.

"The chest is under influence...?" replied Smerthe uncertainly

"Not quite right, the patient is suffering from the after-effects of influence. Dark magic leaves traces behind, which really is a useful thing as opposed to what we have been led to believe all these years. These traces help us figure out, no matter how subtle the curse used...

And on and on the man droned while simultaneously casting faint-light non-verbal spells on the child with ease.

...x...x...x...x...x...

"I say, the man's driving me up the wall! What does he take me for, Trainee Healer?" grumbled Smerthe to Amalda Vakre as her shift ended. She let out a covered yawn before asking, "Say. tell me about this child, Lord Black admitted. I feel like I have seen him before."

"You always say that." sighed Amalda Vakre, "You know the rules, can't give personal info...not that I have any to give. Besides I am in enough trouble, I still don't know how Mr Prewett's contagious illness became public news, I'm in enough fire already because of that!"

"Oh hippogriff dung! It will blow off soon. Now you have to admit, it is very curious. Amalda, you know, with his reputation and age, he could very well be the father!"

"Get your mind out of the fumes! When do you plan such scandals?"

"Hush you, it is highly plausible, he looks the type to father one or even two! Now I must hurry...you did say someone else was with him didn't you."

"Yes there was...I really shouldn't be telling you such...must you leave already! I have to be here till 2:00! I could use your company!"

"I'll check in soon...I just have a little business first, I'll be along shortly! Will bring in some roast chops and Firewhiskey tonight!"

And with that farewell Smerthe headed out into the cool night wind. She knew she was going to get her hand on some Galleons with the little information she had. Walburga Black would pay for it, certainly. The old hag was desperate for any news on her only son. Ever since Lord Black had cut all ties with her as well as ban the press from writing articles on him, she had gone mad with worry. Not for her son's health, but for the continuity of the noble Black line. The future of the Black line looked bleak though with Lord Black's apparent infatuation on his old best friend, there didn't seem to exist any place for a woman in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Green-eyed Devil_

Medi-witch Smerthe arranged the little potion vials on the small table beside the sleeping patient. She stole quick glances at him while she arranged, marveling at the gauntness of the cheeks and his pale face while simultaneously dreading a meet with Walburga Black. The old hag had given her a relatively lump sum amount of sickles for the bit of information passed. But the woman was sure to murder her once she found out the little tip was entirely false. Though his face was marred with scars and covered in ointment, Smerthe could bet her bronze canine that the boy bore no Black features with the little she could see of him. His hair was horribly messy and seemed to have a mind of its own as Smerthe and Healer Selwyn learnt when they had tried to heal the scar on his forehead. In the end they had been completely unsuccessful, both in pushing the wild hair away from his forehead as well as in healing the cursed scar.

Smerthe looked up at the cloak on the dark painted wall, the short hand was pointing toward a picture of a bouncy bed and the long hand was pointing at a reception desk. The short hand usually indicated the patient's schedule while the long hand is customized by the medi-witch or wizard on duty according to their wishes. Smerthe cursed, she was too late what with the hand already pointing at reception desk! Amalda had long finished her break. She would have to eat lunch alone today.

As she turned away to pull up the purple satin curtains, Smerthe detected slight movement from the corner of her eye. She watched engaged as the boy moaned something unfathomable in low tones. His fingers, bandaged as they were had closed into tight fists and his chest was raising and falling rapidly. She watched, knowing she shouldn't interfere unless he accidentally harmed himself. Smerthe had taken care of various types of patients but never a teenage one.

Well they had just given him a strong dose of a trance-inducing potion...what else could a teenager be dreaming on? Smerthe couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed as she came closer to him, her ears straining to hear what he was mumbling about.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Sirius Black looked with disgust at the vulture perched atop Achilles' twig. He couldn't decide whether he was disgusted with the shriveled-looking bird or the smooth black envelope it held out for him. Slowly he levitated the letter to the mahogany table and contemplated on his next move. After making sure it wasn't cursed, Sirius picked it up. Just then a strangled sound emitted from the vulture as it longingly eyed the wrapped roast duck sandwich lying on the table.

"Oh...well go on then you old buzzard." said Sirius poking the sandwich towards the bird which hungrily snatched up the sandwich after tearing off the covering.

He then turned his attention back to the letter which written in neatly curled handwriting invited (threatened) him to attend the Annual Black Family Gathering the coming weekend. He was going to do what he always did when faced with such demands, he was going to go over to James' and get sloshing drunk before stumbling back into his own bed. Attend a gathering which had every member of the Black family along with their snobby wives and brats would be a nightmare, his mother had always been mad but she may have just gotten even worse (as old age often does to people) to expect him to attend.

Sirius looked at his watch which was a black mass with tiny silver stones constantly moving. It was almost time to leave.

A sharp screech made Achilles' presence known, the great big owl swooped in through the open window and squawked in indignation at the intruder on its twig. The owl refused to hand Sirius the letter it carried until the twig was cleared off the intruder. It was one of the most hissy fits Sirius had ever seen the owl indulge in. On the good side, the screeches had managed to drive away the Black family vulture, which took the rest of its sandwich along in search of a peaceful environment.

As he opened the second letter he received that evening, Perkins the old geezer entered the office. The warlock blinked huge tired eyes at Sirius before questioning, " Where is the Head? Want to show him this report." and held out a worn leather-bound book.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, " What is it about?"

" That's between the Head and me isn't it?" replied the warlock gruffly

"Leave it here."

"Ain't going to do that, only the Head can see this."

" I'm sitting in the Head's chair, might as well tell me. Besides...I know where the Head is." Sirius grinned annoyingly

"Where is he? And I ain't telling you nothing, its classified business."

" James' location's classified business as well. Now, what shocking news could your Department possibly have that makes it so classified? Is it a cursed kettle?" Sirius arrogantly put his legs on top of the desk and winked charmingly at Perkins who glowered at him.

"I'll be back." he announced turning to leave when he stopped, his eyes detecting the torn sandwich paper on the desk, "You ate my sandwich!" the warlock spluttered.

Sirius again raised his eyebrow, "Honestly warlock, don't get so worked up about it, what was your sandwich doing here anyway? I thought it was for James."

"It was!" said Perkins angrily, "But not for eating! Well you deserve whatever happens to you next! Good day!"

The door slammed shut.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Severus Snape was studying the contents of the Book that his lovely daughter and the gormless brat had stolen from the Library. So far Severus couldn't fathom why his daughter would ever lay her eager hands on such a book. In fact he even wondered why the book deserved to be in the Restricted Section of the Library. It was such a horribly hopeless book with a myriad of mistakes and full of nonsense gibberish that Severus would have thrown it into the fireplace given half the chance were it not for his wife. Lily was waiting her turn for the book and she would be very displeased if she was handed a charred book to decipher instead of read.

Closing the book which had a childish drawing of a Devil's tail in the front, Severus couldn't help but suspect if Black hadn't pulled a prank on them. With the man's wavering maturity, it couldn't be put past him to swap the Potion book with one of his own bed-time reads.

As his suspicion grew so did his irritation with Black. It wasn't like he had all the time in the world, what with the OWLs that he faced every year along with the dunderheads who had to be at least marginally prepared for it; the many sheaf of parchments filled with half-inferred theories and plagiarized assignments that he had to mark and criticize. And to top it off, help Lily with their apothecary.

"Are you done with it Sev?" Lily's voice called out from the fireplace.

"Completely." he replied, walking toward the floo network, " Here, but I warn you, you'll be wasting an hour of your time with this."

"Sev." sighed Lily, " Just because it is not up to your standards..." And the book disappeared into the flames.

Knowing Lily was going to give the same verdict as him after an hour, Severus sat down to an agonizing routine of marking assignments.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The manor of the Potters was rarely used as it had a haunting eerie atmosphere to it and it was also situated far from any wizarding locations. It was a lonely, deserted manor that once used to be the residence of a Peverell family. But with time, it was abandoned and quite forgotten.

"You can already see the changes." muttered Sirius gloomily as they trudged past the snowy covering towards the manor.

Remus beside him remained silent, but his eyes clearly showed how displeased he was of the matter.

The snow-capped gates gracefully flung themselves open as the two wizards approached. James stood outside, casually leaning on the heavy-looking oak door, a warm smile playing on his lips.

"Leave the sour look behind, Padfoot." he said jogging towards them and playfully punching Sirius on the arm, before noticing Remus' closed expression, "Look at you two! My best mates and you two look like you'd rather be somewhere else!"

"Why the manor James?" asked Remus conversationally, "I thought Falmouth had a nice weather going, it would have been perfect for dinner."

" Yes, but Amara wanted to see the manor and...she was quite taken with it."

Sirius glared at James, "And you weren't a little-"

"No, Padfoot we are not discussing that now or ever for that matter. Can we _please_ have a simple dinner without you suspecting her?"

"Fine" said Sirius sulkily moving past James and disappearing through the door.

"Moony?"

"I just have a question," said Remus, "Did she supervise the elves who prepared the dinner?"

...x...x...x...x...x...

"You're in my personal space"

Smerthe flushed, pulling herself away from the patient.

"Thank you" said the boy softly, trying to sit up but the bed held him back.

"You need to lie down sweety...for a few more hours at least." she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Am I in St Mungos?"

"No" answered Smerthe feeling mildly offended at the assumption, "You're in Aeternum Vita, its provides the finest quality treatment in the world. I welcome you on behalf of the staff."

"Aeternum Vita?" asked the boy, confusion in his tone, "Which country am I in?"

Thrown off by the unexpected question and curious whether the boy was a immigrant, Smerthe replied, "Britain dear. Were you in a different country sweety? Who are your parents?"

I-I'm confused"

"Indeed, other than that how are you feeling? Do you feel any pain in any joints, headache, blurry sight, breathing difficulty?"

"No, none of that. I need my glasses though." the boy replied blinking rapidly at her, "Who are you? And why am I in a Hospital?"

" I am medi-witch Smerthe. We will have to see about your glasses as they weren't brought in with you. Now you were severely injured, Lord Black brought you in-"

"Lord Black?" the words were said in a mocking tone

"Yes you heard me, darling. Now may I know your name?"

"Harry." said the boy in a surprised tone that suggested she should already know his name. Pureblood brats! He waved his bandaged arms, "Who exactly is this Lord Black?"

Smerthe was surprised at the question" You don't know who Lord Black is? Oh well Lord Black is a popular member of the Wizengamot, he is currently on loan to Hogwarts, surely you have heard of the school and teaches the intricacies of politics to young aspirants. "

"Who exactly is Lord Black?" said the boy showing frustration, "And what do you mean he is part of the Wizengamot? Did he put me here?"

"Lord Black is...Lord Sirius Black and he has been part of the Wizengamot for some years now. He placed you here, do you not know him?

"Sirius Black." said the boy dragging out the name, "You're saying Sirius Black placed me in a Hospital which by the way I've never ever heard of before in Britain?"

A few minuted passed in uncomfortable silence

"You need rest, child." pronounced the medi-witch, "It is obvious you have undergone some trauma, maybe memory-loss as well...hmm"

"My memory is fine!"

"Alright then, you can answer a few questions. Will you be willing to part with any information that we can use for your medical record, for future references. Are you allergic to any type of potion, we will be giving you a few since you're awake."

" I don't think I'm allergic to potions." said the boy deeply peering at the jug beside her, " I really need my glasses, I can't make sense of anything I see without it!"

"Why don't you take another nap, honey. Lord Sirius Black will come, meet you tomorrow and you can clear your doubts with him." suggested Smerthe, taking out a crystal potion vial from the table.

"Sirius Black...alive..." the boy sighed, "If only..."

"Here, you need to take this before you sleep...helps you drift off faster." Smerthe gingerly held out the potion toward him.

"What is it?"

"Its supposed to put you in a trance-like state." Smerthe winked roguishly at him, " You seemed to have enjoyed it this morning, it does bring out some fantasies...well you know what I'm talking about."

"Indeed." said the boy dryly, "I shall not be having any of it."

"Why not? Its quite in demand you know and here you're getting it for free..."

"It gives me nightmares, I rather not."

...x...x...x...x...x...

Arsenia impatiently tapped her foot while holding her wand steady, her nervousness was reaching to a peak with every passing minute. The last thing she needed was another detention added to the pile of detentions she had already received. She glanced at the blank parchment she had taken from Alex, it was absolutely useless and had given her nothing more than insults when she had tried out various passwords on it. Not knowing a safe route back to the Gryffindor dormitory Arsenia stayed put waiting for the hazel-eyed Gryffindor.

Suddenly a voice spoke up near her ear, " Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Lumos" whispered Arsenia whirling around only to cast the blinding light on some sleeping portraits who rudely gestured at her in response, "Sorry"

"Never mind." said the voice again, uncomfortably close to her. It had gotten cold all of a sudden and Arsenia could feel a shiver pass through her body, "Alex this is not a joke I'll take to kindly." said Arsenia, gritting her teeth. The girl felt her hair being lightly pulled. Furiously she aimed a wild horse kick, but her foot only met with thin air.

"Rude, rude little girl." said the voice. And then Arsenia felt two cold hands push her hard. She stumbled and her nose banged on the stone wall. "Oww!"

Cursing and filled with unbridled fury, the girl turned around, one hand clutching her bleeding nose while the other held a glowing wand ready to produce nasty hexes. Arsenia was momentarily distracted by the blinking bright green eyes that showed amusement in its depths. As she silently cast hex after hex the pair of green eyes moved rapidly to and fro until it disappeared into the darkness.

When Alex Potter came by the dungeons, having avoided the Prefects with great difficulty even though he possessed an invisibility cloak (owing to the absence of a certain map), it was to find his friend holding a bleeding nose and swearing perfectly suitable and colorful words under her breath.

"What happened to you? asked Alex poking Arsenia in the arm.

She shrugged it off before raising glowering eyes at him, "It was _so_ your wretched miserable brother who did this!"

"You're accusing him of giving you a broken nose?" Alex asked bewildered

"I saw his eyes, bloody menace. Murky green eyed devil! Acts like a goody-two shoes, I'll show him! Thinks he can give me a fright in the night!"

"Arsenia, my brother is asleep in his bed. I saw him go upstairs and all. He couldn't possible have broken your nose." explained Alex patiently, before adding, " And he isn't the type to break a witch's nose, you know. You know how he is!"

"I thought I did!" grumbled Arsenia, "Here I was, waiting for you, to handover this parchment and then I get my nose broken!"

The map! I've been searching all over the place for it! Hey,look I'll show you." said Alex excitedly snatching the map from the girl and whispering the password.

"What a perfectly wonderful password." muttered Arsenia sarcastically but she did move closer to take a look at the map.

"There, see. He is still asleep. Now if he had really been the one to umm...break your nose I would have noticed him passing by on the way to the dormitory.

The two Hogwarts students were so preoccupied looking at Jason Potter's name tag that they failed to notice the name appearing just behind their own names on the marauder's map of Hogwarts.

_~Green-eyed devil~_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author Notes: _**Like WoW! That's a lot of followers. I made a few corrections, very slight ones in the previous chapters (one word/ two words), I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't notice the mistakes before, you could be speed reading for all I know.

As for the reviews, sheesh! I've just one word for it- awesome!

**_The Enchantress_**

It was lamentable, in James' opinion that Sirius' inability to get along with any of his chosen lovers should worsen with every successive one . He had shown a grudging love towards Lily, indifference in case of Sophia and presently, he was showing downright hostility to Amara. But she didn't seem to notice the heated glare directed at her, instead she warmly smiled and greeted both, Remus and Sirius in a typical aristocratic fashion.

Awkward silence prevailed for a few moments when Amara Zabini elegantly raised a flawless fair hand for them to kiss. Remus stood mortified as his only experience on such ways of greeting was when he was in muggle kindergarten and was forced to take part in a monitored play-date. It hadn't gone well since he had developed itches soon after, his nose having been allergic to the girl's dirty hand. Sirius on the other hand was too busy showing suspicion to comply, but she bore the passing seconds quite gracefully with her head tilted slightly to the side and cold black eyes daring Sirius to make a move.

At James' raised eyebrow, Sirius finally complied, lightly accepting her hand and planting a kiss (that barely touched) in a way that came naturally to him.

"I trust we can have an informal evening, _gentlemen_?"

"Yes, certainly we can" said Remus, eager to escape into the warmth of the dining hall. The entrance was far too cold, and the weird symbols carved on the slate walls spooked him more than intrigued him.

"Sirius, I hear Lord Prewett had taken ill recently, it must be a blow for you at such a crucial time." said Amara as they passed through the main hall lit up by torches, " My sympathies, dear cousin."

" I am most curious to know how you came by that particular information." replied Sirius giving James a pointy look

"It's not exactly shrouded in secrecy!" said James irritably, "He hasn't been seen for a while, when an active member goes missing from spotlight, people tend to snoop around."

"That they certainly do, besides nothing money can't answer in politics. Or anything affiliated to it. Though why the press hasn't reported it is a mystery to me."

"Why would they?" asked Remus from the front, " Politics is murky business. The last thing everyone needs is for the upcoming bill to be pushed at a later date, which we know will certainly happen-"

"When the public finds out we are one Lord short in the Wizengamot." finished Sirius gloomily

"Can't you delay the bill until Lord Prewett feels well again? The public finding out will certainly be in your favor." pointed out Amara, "They would riot to ensure there is balance."

"Must we talk politics at dinner? Well look at that, that's a spread I'll say!" Sirius changed the topic to the culinary expertise of the House-elves.

Amara Zabini gave Sirius a long searching look before turning away from him. "Remus, are you partial to the..." she drifted to Remus' side while James fell in step beside Sirius.

"You never mind politics at dinner...lunch or breakfast even."

"I'll admit I'm suspicious of her motives-"

"She raised a very valid point!" James defended, eyeing Amara cornering Remus near the chocolate fountain.

"She wants to know what we plan on doing about it!" said Sirius heatedly, "James, I don't want to fight-"

"You think I want to? Merlin help me, for that is the last thing I ever want between us. But it keeps popping up a lot these days..or to be more precise, these past years."

"Things were so much easier" moaned Sirius

"When we were in Hogwarts." said James softly, looking away from his old friend to the sight of the snowy surroundings outside the window.

"I'll have to leave early tonight." informed Sirius joining James in staring outside

"Why?"

"Have to visit Aeternum Vita, check up on our traveler friend, the one we battered up."

"Shouldn't you have seen him in the morning?"

"I was at your place remember?"

...x...x...x...x...x...

Lily paced across the Headmistress' office deep in thought while Severus stood in a corner, unable to mask his irritation. Minerva McGonagall studied the faces of the irate Potion experts who had both come to her office with the stolen book and denounced it as a sham. She had then taken a look into the book's contents and had to accede that they were indeed of flimsy matter, which brought the question, where was the real one? Also, Minerva had a sneaking suspicion that vital information had been left out and she only had half the puzzle bits before her. It always caused great annoyance to Minerva when people hid the facts from her, especially where she was concerned. She was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, yet her hands were mostly tied nowadays with Ministry interference and school governors.  
Sometimes Minerva felt like doing what her old mentor had done and simply vanishing one fine morning. The governors or even perhaps the Ministry could then find a puppet Head for the school.

"I should very much like to know the location of the real book, I'm afraid your daughter and Mr Potter will bear the full brunt of the consequences if the book is not found." said Minerva, then added looking at Severus, "And I feel less inclined to believe the possibility of Sirius Black swapping the book, he knows better than to mess with me."  
And that wasn't so much of a threat as it was a fact, Albus may have been lenient but she certainly hadn't let them off the hook even for the slightest misdemeanor. Not that the umpteen number of detentions had curbed their mischievous spirit in any way.

Lily stopped pacing as she turned to face Minerva, " Perhaps the book is still somewhere in Black's house, if we could only know what type of book it is, whats it about-"

Minerva interrupted her, " I frankly say I've never read the book, I don't think Madame Gazelle has either, she never was much for Potions. All we know is that a book was taken from the Restricted Section unauthorized. Now is there something you two would like to mention, something you may have discovered or...been told?"

Though Severus kept his face impassive, Lily's own flushed at the underlying accusation in her old Professor's tone. She did hate withholding information, and would have informed Minerva of the potion explosion along with the strange appearance of the boy if she wasn't so skeptical about it in the first place.

Minerva sighed, tired of prying details from unwilling mouths. After Lily and Severus had left, she took some time to glance at the many sleeping portraits of previous Heads, her eyes locking on to an empty portrait placed behind her desk. It caused her despair and no small amount of annoyance that not only was her mentor's whereabouts lost to the world but his portrait's occupant too could not always be found in his frame.

The various piles of admission files blew gently in the wind, catching her attention. The number of Hogwarts students were increasing at such a rate that the school governors had interfered again. They had been reluctant to have Hogwarts' allowance for the poor extended to muggle-borns migrating from other countries. It was bad enough, they had the audacity to claim, that they had to bear the expenses of the usual number of muggle-borns but with the war going on in other countries, every single muggle-born considered Hogwarts to be the most safest place on earth. While Minerva would have allowed for their acceptance into the school, the governors were not as like-minded.  
Like old Nott had said, "It will be our downfall, once we extend our hand to every other muggle-born. Soon Hogwarts will be filled up with only them!"

So now Minerva had to chose from the piles, " suitable muggle-born candidates", and it was with a heavy heart that she concluded she would have to reject more than half the potential students if she were to meet the number set by the school governors.  
She sighed again, "Albus would have known what to do" she thought, "He would have found a way to work through this mess."

"Excuse me Headmistress" a voice behind her called out  
It was Phineas Nigellus Black.

"What is it now, Phineas?" asked Minerva disinterestedly

"I think you will be interested to know Headmistress that the two brats who came in yesterday are prowling about in the seventh-floor corridors.  
The portrait of Vindictus Veridian solemnly nodded his head in support of the statement.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The patient was reading _The Celestial _when Healer Selwyn walked in.

" He doesn't want the trance potion." Smerthe told the Healer in reply to the raised eyebrows.

"Why not?"

" He apparently gets nightmares out of them." Smerthe replied

"Interesting reaction." Selwyn muttered, before clearing his throat to get the patient's attention.

The paper disappeared to reveal serious green eyes, "I would like to speak with Sirius Black."

"He has said nothing else but that so far."

"Well then," said Selwyn, reaching towards the closed door and pulling it open, "He's right here, waiting to meet you. Come, Miss Smerthe let us leave these two alone for a moment."

...x...x...x...x...x...

Sirius winced at the bandages covering the boy's face, "Sorry about that, though you could have greeted as in a friendly manner and we would have never raised our wands against you. I've been assured you'll have healed completely by tomorrow."

"Who really are you?" The question was asked with a touch of frustration.

"I should think its obvious, you have been asking for me all along. Now I know you're a wizard, and that's all very well but could you tell me your name. I'm sure we can return you back from wherever you came from." It was difficult to make out the boy's reaction, with his face covered so well but judging by his body language Sirius realized he was distressed, "not without good reason" Sirius sympathized.

"I'll be let off by tomorrow?" the boy asked after a long pause not answering Sirius' question.

"Yes, you will, now what is your name? And who are your parents?"

The lips cracked a smile, "Evan and I'm an orphan. I'll go on my merry way soon, you needn't concern yourself much on my case." And with that the boy closed his eyes and refused to say anything more, no matter how much Sirius goaded him.

...x...x...x...x...x...

"I can't believe we got caught again! Twice this weekend!" grumbled Alex as they were led to the scowling Stone Gargoyle by Filch the squib caretaker. Arsenia beside him sulked, not only was she facing fire from her mother for pulling her leg (as if!) but now her load of detentions was just getting bigger and bigger. And add in a broken nose to it all, her weekend was just peachy!

"It's entirely your brother's work! See if I don't get him back for it!" she hissed angrily, gingerly feeling her twisted nose. Filch hadn't allowed her to visit Madame Pomfrey and Arsenia wasn't too sure on using "Episkey" on herself and she sure as hell wasn't letting Alex have a go at it.

"Jason wouldn't break your nose, I mean he wouldn't think twice obout dumping stuff or enchanting things to torment you, but he is pretty straight-forward about it. Why do you always suspect my brother, it's not like he has nothing better to do."

"Have you forgotten last year so easily? And just so you know it was him this time! I saw his eyes, they are quite unique, the way they shine so damn brightly at night!

Alex made a face, "Merlin Arsenia, I didn't know you observed my brother so well. It's kind of disturbing."

"Get you in there!" rasped Filch nastily, "Lets see what detention you get now." He pushed them towards the Stone Gargoyle.

"How I wouldn't mind pushing him into the Whomping Willow one night." said Alex once they were out of the caretaker's earshot.

"Or exposing him to Dad's fresh ashwinders...perhaps even poisoning Miss Norris' food with live scarabs." there was a gleeful look on the girl's face

...x...x...x...x...x...

Amara Zabini curled up next to James, leaning closely against him. She was leisurely unbuttoning his shirt, her usual sign for when she wanted to unwind. James gave her a smile, he couldn't help but compare her to Lily. Amara's hair was forever sleek while Lily's had varied from straight to slight curls at the end. Sometimes it would be wavy...and quite a lovely sight. Amara's lips were painted a seductive red, Lily had never gone beyond the touch of lip gloss that she often insisted on buying from a muggle cosmetic store. And Sophie, what had it been about Sophie? James had married her out of affection that came from the support she had given him during trying times. He hadn't been enchanted by her nature (fieriness which had drawn him to Lily) nor seduced by her looks (like Amara), Sophie had simply been there when neither of the two had been and she had loved him during a time when he had been unable to.

James pulled himself away from the past, he had to live in the present. He had to or Sirius sure as hell would drag him back to it. Smiling at the thought, he pulled Amara for a kiss. She returned it forcefully making him forget about everything else but the one in front of him.

"Night, darling" she whispered leaning past him to close the black curtains giving a clear view of the untainted moon.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The apothecary that Lily and Severus had started was located just at the fringes of Diagon Alley, right in the Alley that connected to Knockturn Alley. Lily had been uneasy at first, especially when hags and warlocks often passed by their store but Severus had been ecstatic, assuring her that they had got the most profitable place in the area. Their customers varied from the average witch looking for toenail straightener to ones with a bit more morbid intent. But, their apothecary was flourishing and that's what her husband kept pointing out every time she raised the topic of changing their place. For Lily, Severus just didn't seem to comprehend the fact that it was Lily who manned the store most days while he taught at Hogwarts and it was Lily who had to face the daily unruliness of the dark creatures that often frequented the area.

The fringed maroon curtains drew open to show in two robed witches. They were of high-society, Lily could see, with their richly fashioned dark robes that parted to show fine silk cloth within, stitched with dark gleaming stones as borders.  
Unsuitable, in Lily's opinion, when it toiling behind a cauldron.

They didn't seem to notice her at first, too busy whispering between themselves and Lily caught snippets of their talk.

"...would be delightful...obviously"

"Need batches of it, today...persuade...him to attend"

"...lives to rankle our tempers, the Lestranges won't stand for it, I tell you."

And then they noticed her.

"Good morning" greeted Lily getting up from her plush armchair behind the counter, "What can I get for you?"

"Well" said one coming closer towards Lily, allowing some of the light to fall on her face. With a start Lily realized it was Walburga Black, Sirius' mother who he kept referring to as a hag. To do justice, the older woman aged gracefully, and had captivating grey eyes. The other witch turned out to be her niece, Bellatrix whose aristocratic beauty by no means made up for the arrogance radiating from her.

"I was told you stock up on kelp, and Griffin claws as well as unicorn blood."

"We do, it will be costly though-"

"What are you, a mudblood? Think we can't afford it? Don't you recognize who we are?" Bellatrix had stopped her inspection of the yellow-boned skeletons hanging near the entrance to scorn Lily.

"I only meant," said Lily unable to mask the irritation in her voice, "to inform not slight you. And I suggest you refrain from calling me names, I won't allow it in my apothecary."

Bellatrix's fine eyebrows raised in challenge, "Indeed, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Bellatrix, my dear, I believe no self-respecting witch or wizard likes to be associated in any way with mudbloods. Calling one who doesn't deserve it is considered derogatory." said Walburga, not being aware of Lily's heritage, "Besides, this is a reputed store, let us finish off our business."  
Walburga handed over a thin piece of parchment to Lily. With an inward groan Lily realized the list was going to tax their exclusive potion stock to its limits.

As she pulled out various ingredients from their chambers, Lily could feel Bellatrix's scrutinizing gaze on her. It wasn't after she had placed all the ordered ingredients and made up the bill did the hostile witch speak up, " I can't put my finger on it, but haven't I seen you before?"

Lily pushed the bill towards Walburga, "Can't say I remember the encounter, anything else?"

"Aunt, she is familiar-"

Walburga briefly closed her eyes in exasperation, throughout the shopping trip Bellatrix had been regarding everyone with open suspicion. Discretion was not in her niece's dictionary these days.  
"Bellatrix!" Walburga whispered, "Must you start acting up now? Do you think Lucius would recommend this store if it were associated with mud-bloods."

As if it explained everything, Bellatrix's eyes widened, "Lucius!" she spat, "Snape! You're Snape's mud-blood wife aren't you?" she demanded aggressively. Within half a second, Lily found herself at the end of a wand already spitting out bright orange flames. Walburga didn't make a move to join her niece, but she did look suspiciously at the unarmed witch, "No chance you are a assistant, is there girl?"

"You heard her Aunt 'burga, its her store! And she dare give us attitude. Let's burn this place up and teach Snape a lesson, we'll burn her for good measure-"  
It was clear to Lily that any sudden moment on her part would cause her to get a face-full of Bellatrix's orange flames, but the talk of burning up her precious store was provoking her defense instincts. She would not be able to shield herself from the flames in time if she brought up her wand. But was she capable of moving fast enough?

"Consequences be damned" thought Lily, her left hand shielding her face and diving down the counter while simultaneously snapping up her wand. She uttered a shriek as the sleeves of her robes caught fire through the flames cast by Bellatrix, rapidly spreading up. She tore off her outer robes in haste, the seams coming undone while the cursed flames tried to lick the fingers holding the wand. Just as she scrambled away from it that another spell came whizzing past her ear, connecting with the potion shelves behind the desk. The flasks shattered, spilling costly and highly poisonous potions on to the floor. Some got in the way of Lily's burning robe, sizzling and smoking when the flames spread through them.

"Evanesco!" Lily screamed, vanishing away the contents which were creating a pathway towards her for the flames. The fire was still raging and within seconds the counter shielding her from the two witches exploded with the force of a high-powered "Bombarda". Instead of casting a shield to protect herself from the sharp pieces of debris, Lily aimed her wand at the skeletons hanging behind her two unruly customers and charmed them alive. The skeletons immediately responded by pouncing upon the two unsuspecting witches and restraining them with their bony limbs.

The battle may have been won by her if a particularly large piece of the flying debris hadn't hurled itself into her chest. Lily gasped, unable to even scream through the pain and fell hard on the floor, her wand rolling away from her. She could feel her charm weakening as the pain in her chest spread, involuntary tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to summon her wand and failed.

There was a bang as the skeletons got blasted on the walls. In a mind that was quickly losing control of its senses, Lily could make out the noises around her; Bellatrix's heels clacking the hard floor; Walburga's raspy coughs; the crack of a twig being broken; the rush of curtains being drawn open; the wind blowing through her hair...

And the faint voice with a hint of amusement lurking beneath it, the familiarity, the strangeness...the mocking tone

"Still as insane as ever, I see?"

...and then the darkness

...x...x...x...x...x...

Author Notes: This just flew away from me and I had to catch up to it. The result, the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm applauding myself right now. Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes: Appreciate the reviews a lot guys!_

_The Lion, the dragons and the spitting snake_

Severus was sitting on the visitor's couch, solemnly gazing at his still wife. Inside, his emotions were tormenting him for he had been the one to insist on an apothecary near Knockturn Alley. His logic had been simple before, as long as their identities remained anonymous, Lily wouldn't be harmed. His reasoning had cost him dearly.  
Arsenia was unaware of her mother's true condition, but then there was no point in letting the child know the details in Severus' opinion. He hadn't the time to tell her the details anyway having rushed all the way to the Hospital.

But now that he was here in the Hospital, in Lily's presence all he felt like doing was throttling the wretched fool who had dared to harm Lily. It was a foolish move as she had been attacked in broad daylight, never mind the location. When Minerva had informed him of Lily being in critical condition, old fears had resurfaced making it difficult for him to form words. And here she was lying on the hospital bed so still, so lifeless

There was a tap before the door swung open. The Healer, a trim looking witch came in, wand held in her hand.  
"Her husband, I presume?" she asked in a clipped tone

"Yes" said Severus waiting for her to continue. The Healer moved on to Lily's bed, and muttered a few spells.

"The worst of the injuries have been taken care of, there will be a slight scarring in her chest but it will fade away soon. I think she can be discharged in a few hours at the most. A medi-wizard will be sent along in a few minutes, would you mind if I can talk with you outside Mr Snape?"

...x...x...x...x...x...

"I would like to discuss this issue, it's quite befuddling actually."

"What is?" asked Severus wishing she would just come straight to the point. He wanted to get back inside and stay near Lily. And he really didn't want to discuss anything outside, not when there were workers bustling about in the corridors.

"I found traces of dark magic near her heart, now normally it never is an issue. Healing dark arts as you are well aware of is practiced here, but when it is done without permission it becomes...complicated...laws and-."

"Who used it?" Severus demanded

"We don't know, when she came in her chest was punctured in the lower right but her heart was uninjured. I assumed it was healed before she was admitted."

"And the one who admitted her?" asked Severus, wondering how he had forgotten to ask before. He had been so distracted and worried he hadn't even bothered to ask questions when the Hospital guide had informed him of the details.

"Sirius Black," answered the Healer, "Now its possible he may have used the spell, but it was well-timed. Her case would have been severe if her heart had been allowed to bleed-"

Perfect. Black. Black had helped Lily. Black. Why did it have to be Black?

"I fail to see your confusion, Healer." said Severus after mentally grieving over the recent information, "A healing spell of dark origin was used on her, but why the confusion?"

"Because I'm unable to find out what spell was used. The traces left behind don't identify with any of the healing spells I know-"

"There is your answer" interrupted Severus, "You may be ignorant of the spell. Do not take offense, after all aren't the Blacks known to jealously guard dark family spells?" he turned to go back inside.

"Does it mean you won't be pressing charges against Sirius?" a voice asked from behind them.

Severus gritted his teeth before calmly turning to face a serious looking James Potter walking towards them, "Taken to eavesdropping now Potter?" he asked viciously

Potter stopped in his tracks, seemingly taken aback by Snape's vicious tone, before replying "Can't say I have. If I heard you, it was unwillingly on my part. You can't have a private conversation outside." Snape glared at the man as he came in closer to add, "You should know that."

"Auror Potter, any questions you may have on the case has to be asked later." the Healer said tapping Potter on the arm, "The patient is at rest."

"I'm not here on Auror business" replied Potter, "I came here to see how Lily is faring."

"Who's the culprit Potter? Who did it?" asked Severus, not caring that he was actually _asking_ James Potter for information. He wanted to know.

James Potter studied him for a moment, then answered "Walburga Black, she was found with Lily in the apothecary. She herself was injured badly, we have her in a holding cell now."

"But not Askaban." muttered Severus dissatisfied.

"That _would_ be the perfect place for her." said James, before squarely looking into Severus' eyes, "May I see Lily?"

Severus allowed the man in, his entire being screaming at him for the "dunderhead" move. "Its only for a few minutes," Severus consoled himself, as he made to follow Potter inside "You have nothing to be insecure about, you're going to be in there with her, he can't try any-"

"Mr Snape, I haven't finished!"

Severus cursed inwardly as he was held back by the Healer.

Severus was still stuck with the Healer when James came out of Lily's room. He gave a nod to Snape as he passed him.

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

"Tell Black I won't be pressing charges, but I want to know what dark spell he used on her."

James' eyes showed confusion, "Sirius used a dark spell?"

Snape smirked, "That he did, I want to know what it was. Dark spells have side-affects-"

"Exactly!" chimed in the Healer, "Auror Potter, it would help us know how to neutralize the harmful affects if we knew what spell Lord Black used."

For once, James and Snape shared the same expression of disgust at Sirius' proffered title.

"I'll ask him." he replied before walking towards the golden elevators.

Lily's fingers twitched slightly. Severus slowly walked beside her bed and gently slipped his hand into her fingers.

"Stay still." he said as she moved to get up. Green eyes glared at him in mock annoyance and squeezed his hand hard.

"He came in." she whispered faintly

"I know" Severus assured her, then frowned "Did he disturb you?

A soft sigh escaped Lily's lips, "He said I fought bravely...or admirably." her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't recall it well."

"Lost it so fast! You seem to be losing your memory as well, what are we going to do with you Lily?" Severus mockingly asked

Lily's eyes twitched and he instantly felt light electric current run through his palm. Reflexively he tried to jerk his hand away from hers only for her to hold it stronger.

"I still owe you."

"For what?" asked Severus curiously

"For having our apothecary right near Knockturn Alley."

Severus smiled in relief.  
_That_ was the Lily he knew.

* * *

Peacocks lazed about the vast gardens of the manor, some even dared to take a peck from the solitary figure standing amongst them.  
"Blast away with you blithering feather-heads!" the wizard scowled, sending a hex towards the unfortunate peacock. There was a sound of displeasure a moment later, which had the wizard suspiciously adopting a defensive stance.  
"If I wanted to curse you I would have done so already, Crouch." said the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy, his eyes slowly taking in the sight of his injured peacock, "You imbecile" he finished, vanishing away the bloody mess of a bird.  
"Why didn't I get invited, Malfoy?" Crouch Jr. growled out, "Knew I was in town didn't you? But of course you thought you would have one without me knowing!" Well I'm telling, telling the Dark Lord, been having secret meetings without his knowledge. Sent me he did, came all the way from Munich to find out what you've been upto, Malfoy." the man had gone bat-crazy, batty as his sister-in-law.

"I didn't find it necessary to invite you to a social gathering. I doubt you would be able to hold a glass without breaking it." replied Lucius, face clear of any emotions. But he _was _worried and more than a little afraid at the prospect of an angry Lord.  
The Dark Lord was in Germany, after the Blood War, he had set his sights on a partnership with Grindelwald, breaking him out of Nurmengard in what became a sensational prison breakout and wreaking havoc in the recovering country. The chaos around the place had lead to widespread migration and Britain was packed with more than its share of people. The deatheaters, most of them had followed their Master to Germany while the rest like Lucius who had been given the choice of spying for their Lord in Britain had stayed. It had surprised Lucius when Bellatrix had opted to stay in Britain as well. Lord Voldemort had been somewhat disappointed with his favorite follower but had accepted it without commenting on the decision.  
Now the war was raging on in Germany while Britain remained blissfully in a state of tranquility. At least for the time being, it was safe.

Lucius mentally sighed at the crackpot wizard, Barty had been a constant pain, dropping in at the most unexpected times and making life a game of gobstones for Lucius. He always had to be one point ahead with the mental fool to avoid slimy situations.  
His wedding ring sent a jolt of electric through his veins, reminding Lucius that Narcissa had been made to wait a very long time for the mistletoe berries and was growing impatient.

"I can hold my glass alright. Who're all coming?" Barty demanded  
"Why don't you find out yourself, it is clear to me you're going to join tonight." said Lucius, long pale hands expertly separating a thorny bush and extracting berries from it. It was a tricky magical plant and was touchy towards foreign magic, the main reason Narcissa had sent him to pluck the berries. She could be a vain witch…with delicate hands.

It was a small late Christmas Ball, a perfect disguise for a meeting of old acquaintances. Some guests were just arriving from the Floo passage, Caratacus Nott, Seymour Greengrass along with a sour-faced Dexria, Stephen Bulstrode _and _Amara Zabini was there as well, all their homeland acquaintances. There were others already there, Lucius noted Gabreel Delvaux chatting gaily with Narcissa. Leaving Barty near the drinks (the awful man just wouldn't budge from the spot and Lucius was not in the position to make a scene!), he made his way over to them.  
"Lucius" Narcissa greeted, "Gabreel has been regaling me with various anecdotes of his trip to Berlin. He points out an important concern, regarding the immigrants."

"They have always been a concern, Narcissa. Too many in a limited space." said Lucius, his lips curled up, "And charity funds all drained in a summer."

Delvaux nodded at his statement before adding, "But that is not all, with the Ministry finds drying up, the immigrants have resorted to other tactics. I've heard this rumor that some of them are selling substandard goods, cheap prices admittedly to draw in the poor masses and these goods produce disastrous results. Just imagine if they start selling potion ingredients."

"I haven't heard of such a rumor, where ever did you come across it Gabreel?" Lucius asked, his grey eyes questioning Narcissa's. His wife gave him a faint smile, waiting for Delvaux's answer.

"You hear it abound the streets, I visit Carmen square from time to time." an arrogant smile flashed here, "Need to be up to date with the goings on in the lower strata of our society. Well it is always the poor who bear the brunt of it, but if we allow it to continue these scoundrels might start aiming higher." Delvaux then excused himself to select a different drink from the stands.

"Potion ingredients" Narcissa said, "We need no concern ourselves much, when one is known acquaintances with the owner of an apothecary."

"About that, Narcissa" Lucius began, mind painfully reminded of his old friend's ferocious threats made through the floo, " I'm afraid you'll have to make do with the ones in stock for the time being. Their store was attacked today."

"I know" smiled Narcissa, taking a generous sip from her drink, "I was made aware of it. But how does that concern us Lucius?"

"He holds me responsible, for informing your Aunt about his apothecary."

"Lucius, he should have been aware, his wife was always in danger, honestly a mudblood near Knockturn Alley is asking for trouble. It could have been anyone." Narcissa gave her empty drink to a passing House-elf and then sighed lowly, "Bellatrix is not in the right frame of mind these days."

"_Had she ever been?"_ thought Lucius but wisely refrained from asking, "How are your relatives taking it? I can't imagine Druella sitting idle after this."

"Every single one has sent him letters on what they think of his actions" smirked Narcissa, "I suspect there is many more to come...perhaps I shall send one as well."

There was a scuffle near the drinks stand.

Narcissa's lips pursed in a frown, "Darling." she said

Lucius cursed, as his wife'e eyes became icy

"_Why_ did you bring _that _reptile to our Manor?

* * *

Sirius groaned loudly as he opened his bedroom door.

It had been a taxing day. Everyone he had the misfortune of meeting, held him somewhat responsible for the morning's events. The only reprieve Sirius got was the obliviousness of the press to the issue. Trying to clear his head of his mother's rantings (the charming woman had managed to send him a scarlet howler from her cell), Sirius had headed to Hogwarts to teach a few more classes filled with pesky studenta. Minerva had demanded his return, right after Snape had taken an emergency leave, owing to his scarred wife.  
It hadn't been the most pleasant sight and Sirius couldn't help noting how he had spent the past few days in and out of Hospitals admitting and visiting people.

Lily had bled all over, her dress drenched, hair sticky and matted while his mother lay in a corner near fragments of what had looked like bones, moaning in a raspy tone. He had ignored the hag completely, being more concerned with Lily who was motionless, not a sound passed her lips as Sirius lifted her up. The day had been extremely stressful after that, with Sirius apparating from one spot to the other. Then Snape had arrived, curtly informing him that Minerva required him at Hogwarts and disappeared into Lily's room before Sirius' tired brain could form a suitable reply.

He had also faced fire from the many and unnecessary number of Black relatives once they had got news of his part in placing Walburga Black in a holding cell, every single one of those like-minded fanatics typically sending him various types of Howlers which mostly spit out blue, green and yellow flames that vandalized his private office in the Ministry.

And now, to top it all off, Bellatrix, his psychotic cousin was in his bedroom, bruised and bloody, holding a bottle of Cold Salamander and cackling hysterically.

"I couldn't get out, cousin" she sang, dangling the bottle in her hand.

This was going to be the worst night ever.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Author Notes:

Guest: Here I was applauding myself on my word count only to have the delusion shattered. I always thought my chapters were long, but I like your reasoning behind it a lot better. Long chapters take a longer time, that's the simple logic. Anyway lets hope you didn't find this short. No Harry in this chapter, I should have given the warning at the front but then who reads Author Notes first instead of the story. Not many.

WaitingForRand: Whose's Rand? What do you think? :D

Dawn on Fire: Harry seems hostile I guess because you get it from a different POV.

Once again, who doesn't like reviews, tell me what you think of this chapter.

Next chapter: Going to have Harry in it.

Sorry for disappointing you in this one folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: All characters, settings etc etc, except for the obvious change in plot belongs to JK Rowling and her pen (or typewriter, laptop...")

Kreacher, the banished House-elf had been walking near the edges of a steep cliff which looked over a potentially deep sea, having decided to drown himself when Mistress Bellatrix had come. Entering into her service, the ugly thing had spilled all the secrets that had been treasured closely among the main ruling branch of the family. In essence, the inner workings of 12 Grimmauld. This had happened a decade ago and Kreacher still mourned his foolishness. He was far more loyal to Master Regulus than Mistress Bellatrix and had developed a hatred once his Mistress had taken the cursed locket to handover to the Dark Lord himself instead of destroying it. His anguish at his folly had only been slightly diminished when she had ordered him to burn his ears on the fire grate and shut his snout-like nose inside the pan. Kreacher never heard of the locket again, but when ever he accompanied Mistress Bellatrix on her little trips to Germany, he could sense the presence of the locket near the Dark Lord. He had also been tortured and questioned about the locket being in his possession, but his loyalty to Master Regulus had helped him lie through the whole session. After all, Mistress Bellatrix had never magically inherited him, what he did for her was by his own choice.

Today had really pushed Kreacher's dwindling loyalty to the edge. Bellatrix had come home cackling wildly about his old Mistress's arrest. Mistress Walburga was going to go to Azkaban for what Mistress Bellatrix had done. Kreacher could do nothing more vengeful than serve her an over-spiced cup of tea, which to his dismay she drank heartily drowning it with a bottle of salamander. It gave him no peace, he couldn't directly disobey Mistress Bellatrix but he had desperately wanted to smash the 347-year old chandelier on top of her insane head. Or Kreacher could go ahead with his earlier plans of drowning, but that would be a horrible way to go. There would be no one to remember his services. He had contemplated offering his head to Cassiopeia Black, the spinster hag but reconsidered realizing she didn't do banished House-elves. And that had led to Kreacher soundly cursing Sirius Black, the traitor mutt his Mistress Walburga had the misfortune of having as a son.

Once Orion Black had died, the Black property had transferred to the only living direct heir, it didn't matter that the little mongrel had been disinherited a long while ago. And the first thing the backstabbing brat had done was hand Kreacher a muggle woman's bikini! All because Kreacher had politely tried to suggest a different place for Sirius to defile himself in. Fornication with the foul things he brought to the noble House of Black was sacrilegious, even more so when deliberately done in front of the numerous family portraits. What had his Mistress done wrong to birth such a worthless son?

In the end he had left, sneaked out in the middle of night to the very place he had previously chosen to drown himself in. It had been easy enough, his Mistress hadn't come home yet and neither had Rodolphus Lestrange, the foolish pureblood who still thought he had a chance at getting her hand. Personally Kreacher wished them both luck, they deserved the consequences that would come after their alliance. Rodolphus would be stuck with an insane wife and Bellatrix would no longer be able to legally show her desires for a certain Dark Lord.

Kreacher cursed Sirius Black again. He was going to die a _free elf. _What had he done to deserve such a fate?

Taking a deep breath, Kreacher prepared to throw himself into the dark waves of the Torrent sea. He jumped, feeling the harsh air blow past him, his large ears flapping about in the wind and the angry claws of the Torrent sea stretched wide open to receive him, there would be no escape once he was in its clutches. The sea didn't give anyone up, all he had to do was end up inside it. And that's when Kreacher disapparated, right back to his starting point.

Furious with himself for the last seconds cowardice, Kreacher quickly threw himself again into the Torrent sea's waiting claws.  
He ended up apparating right back on spot.  
After his seventh attempt, Kreacher was left tired and dizzy, and he stumbled slowly and unsteadily towards the edge of the cliff when he heard a light laugh come from nowhere. Was it in his head? There was no one about. A familiar feeling coursed through Kreacher's vile veins and with a "Crack!" the elf apparated out of his suicidal spot.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The waitress at the Wonky Bar sized up the young man drowning himself in their specialty wine. He had rugged good looks and seemed promising for a lovely night so she crossed the distance between them, approaching him with a jaunty sway of her hips. He heard the click of her high heels and looked up at her friendly face with droopy eyes.

"Hey," she greeted, placing her hand lightly on his and traced a small circle on his outstretched palm, " Think you can handle another pint?"

"Yes." the man responded, "Get me the biggest bottle the House has, the size of...the size of a lake...size of...Black Lake...lovely lake"

A pleasant laugh rang through the air, and her hand moved up to lift his chin higher up to meet her eyes, "Lovely, you're coming with me honey." the waitress smacked her generous red lips together and hooked an arm under the young male's own and pulled him up. She dragged him towards the bar's exit.

"What...is...your name, may I ask?"

The waitress rolled her eyes, "Barney."

"That is a very unusual name." the male muttered, walking unsteadily behind her.  
"Is it? No matter, you can call me what you like though, really."

"You are actually very pretty, did I tell you?" the male stumbled, falling on her. His dark hair tickled her nose as their faces met, "Sorry." he muttered sounding genuine.  
The waitress laughed, "And you are just so very yummy to look, did I tell you?"

And the two walked out under the moonlight.

A lone apartment building came into view, surrounded and covered by large thick and leafy trees. The waitress helped the man up the stairs, preventing him from stumbling in his drunken stupor.

"You know, "the man started, as they stopped in front of a rusty wooden door with a broken knocker," I asked your name but you never asked mine."  
"Happy observation." the waitress said before gently steering him inside.

"Wouldn't you like to know my name?" the male asked, before his disoriented eyes took in the scene before him.  
The room was shrouded in darkness, with just a faint flickering light providing for a source of illumination. The windows were heavily barred with dark thick curtains closely placed over them. There was nothing else in the room, and the young man seemed to have realized that.

"Is there no bed?"

"No, love." answered the waitress, covering her mouth as she laughed, "We do it the good old fashioned way."

Within seconds the male found himself nose to nose with the waitress. Her eyes were oddly bright and her dark red lips were slightly parted, "I wonder if you taste as well as you look."

The waitress's dark red eyes full of blood lust peered at the sleepy green eyes that struggled to remain open. Her sharp fangs elongated and she pulled the young man closer to get a proper aim at his jugular.

"I think I might need a cup of apple tea, I feel a headache coming." He let off a light laugh before wincing as her nails dug deep inside his hands.

Her mouth paused inches close to his neck as she contemplated his statement. Then rolling her eyes she said, "You will never have to worry about all that anymore." and sunk her fangs inside his skin while closing his mouth as a precaution.

She only stopped her happy draining of his blood when she heard a "crack", and the sound of a wretched voice come from behind her, "Who is this being and why do I wish to make apple tea for him."  
As she turned her bloody mouth and red eyes towards the owner of the sound, an ugly old House-elf, the young male shifted underneath her. She felt him poke her left rib with his clumsy arm and turned to snarl at him. But his eyes were only looking at the creature in front of him, "Kreacher, hello." Then he turned to her and asked, "Why are you biting me?"

"Because I'm a vampire." she hissed at him before glaring at the House-elf, "Beat it elf, or I'll rip you into pieces-" The vampire stopped mid-way to collect her thoughts, then glared at the male, "You're a wizard?"

"You're a vampire." he smiled at her, before sheepishly trying to hide a yawn.

The elf looked at them through bulbous eyes, before asking in a croaky voice,"Would Master like his apple tea at home?"

"That would be...comfortable," answered the wizard pointing at the current surroundings casually, "This doesn't have much of a homey feel to it."

And in less than a second the vampire heard a snap and felt an invisible force push her backwards, making her collide with the room's wooden door. As the splinters painfully pierced her back, she hissed out in agony and furious rage. She recovered just in time to watch the elf and her meal disappear out of sight.

* * *

Two pitiable figure were hunched over the numerous Hogwarts trophies, each holding a wet rag in hand.  
"They need to grow up." muttered the messy haired boy as he sullenly polished up a silver glass shield, "I mean how may times have we got this cleaning duty for detention? Would it _kill them _to think of new ways of punishment? Something like a detention in the forest or even cleaning the Grounds!"

"Yeah, nothing beats exploring the Forbidden forest and whatever that lurks beneath its lovely trees." Arsenia dryly commented.

"You should have stayed away from the Whomping Willow. Merlin knows we all advised you." reminded Alex nonchalantly

"Why do you always bring that up-" started Arsenia angrily

"Because _that_, that wonderful move of yours was the sole reason for us spending the rest of our second year in detentions and as a consequence, both of us getting banned from playing Quidditch."

"Not like that mattered much..."

"No, why would it for you? You were deplorable at best when on a broom as you so justly proved when you whacked yourself straight into the Willow.

"You two, shut your mouths and get cleaning!" thundered Filch, while Mrs Norris looked on, purring in contentment as her owner stroked her fur.

"I can't believe he is actually chaperoning us!" muttered Alex unhappily, placing a shiny shield back in its place.

Minutes trickled by slowly as the two polished up the trophies. The two miscreants only looked up when Filch maliciously announced that they were yet two hours left before their detention got over. Snarling the two went back to polishing, trying to think up ways to get back at the caretaker.

Time passed when a strange tune started playing from outside the trophy room. To Filch's consternation, Mrs Norris jumped down from his hands and went prancing out in a weird fashion towards the music. The caretaker faithfully ran after her, but not before warning the two miscreants of more detentions if they dared to use their wands and he _would _find out if they had done so as well as not to leave until he came back. Understandable the two were quite incensed.

The sound of Filch's hurried footstep and an anguished shout of "Mrs Norris!" rang outside before calm replaced the corridor.

"Damn! Should we make a break for it?" asked Arsenia, as the minutes flew by with no sign of the caretaker.

"Won't he report us then?" questioned Alex

"Hey we have only about fifteen minutes left." defended Arsenia, "Bet that squib's going to take longer than that."

"That's true, in fact if you wait for that loser to come back, you're going to be waiting a _long _time." said Jason Potter, eyes twinkling at the sight of his brother and fellow Gryffindor sunk deep in shields and trophies.

" Merlin! That was you then?" asked Alex, looking a little put out. He didn't exactly like the fact that his brother managed to always escape as well as rescue _him_ from detentions.

"I," said Jason, imitating Gilderoy Lockhart, the author of seven narcissistic books on himself, "and my fellow partner in crime, he was the brains behind this one. Mind you, the implementation was all thanks to my genius self."

One of the several reasons why he didn't like being "rescued" by his brother. His ego.

"So where's Black now?" asked Arsenia curiously peeking over Jason's shoulder.

"He's playing the pied piper. He'll be up along shortly though." answered Jason, his eyes lingering on the polished and shiny trophies on the shelves, "You two actually polished them up?" He looked very amused.

"What were we supposed to do?" demanded Arsenia defensively, "Blow raspberries at Filch instead?"

"No," said Jason, shaking his head, "Just work on one, that way very few trophies will be cleaned up."

"Right, we stick to one and get bored out of our minds."

"At least you won't be giving Filch the satisfaction, see, he's in charge of the cleaning. The less you clean, the more he has on his plate."

Jason sighed looking at the two, "You know what you two lack? You lack the understanding when it comes to tricking. First you prank, make it show, get every type of attention, even the wrong sort, when you do, we call that pranking. Once that's done, you lie low, subtlety comes into play-"

"We weren't pranking." Alex informed him dully.

"Oh, " Jason, blinked, "Were you simply exploring the castle then?"

"You could say that." responded Arsenia glumly

Jason laughed at her expression, then turned to his brother, "Are you telling me, that you two got caught exploring the castle of all places. Alex, didn't you have both, the invisibility cloak as well as the map?" Jason took in the abashed faces of his brother and his friend, "You did. You right little clowns! And you still got caught!"

"Welcome, the one and only!" a voice boomed from outside the room. A handsome face peeped inside the trophy room, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Aries, just in time!" Jason waved his arms in Alex and Arsenia's direction, "See the sorry state of these two, shows we haven't been for them all these while. Our little marauders in the making, all lost without our guidance!"

"This is tragic indeed." murmured Aries Black, looking over the two red faced third-years.

"What did you guys do this time?" asked Arsenia ignoring the fake sympathies thrown her way.

"Haven't you heard of the pied piper?" Aries questioned

"No"

"Yes" replied Arsenia, "It's a muggle story." she explained to Alex.

"My inspiration." said Aries as if it explained everything.

"Are you saying you created a magical pipe?"

"Right on, the nail on the head or whatever you like to call it." chimed in Jason, before turning enquiringly at Aries, "So Mrs Nosy followed you?"

"She, along with a few chicks." replied Aries, before grimacing, "And the squib of course."

"Chicks, Aries?"

"Chickens, Jason, chickens. Hagrid's breeding them and the whole lot followed me to the Black Lake. I say, we need to make some adjustments with our err...magical pipe."

"So where's the pipe?" Alex asked curiously

"Never you mind." his brother replied a little too sweetly before dragging Aries out of the room.

"Hey, tell us!" Alex protested

"Really brother, like we'll just spill it all out to you." Jason shook his head patronizingly.

"We will tell you this though, t_hat,_ it is quite a handy thing to keep around you"

"You always do keep it around you." winked Jason at the two and then they left.

"Did you _actually _expect those poor excuses for brothers to give you a straight answer?" Arsenia laughed at Alex's scowling face.

* * *

"Bellatrix! Off my bed right now!" Sirius shouted, trying to pull his cousin down," What are you? Four? Your head's going to hit the ceiling, woman!"

"Come and get me, cousin!" sang Bellatrix, while the bed creaked and squeaked in protest at her activities.  
Sirius dodged the empty wine bottle as he tackled his cousin down on to the floor and suffered a kick to his ribs for his efforts.  
Then he remembered he was a bloody master duelist and had his wand on his person. Sirius didn't know why, but Bellatrix always brought out the irrational side of him.

Sirius felt for his wand in its holster and found it missing. He spied it a few inches inside his bed. It had rolled off inside when he had pushed Bellatrix down. Thankfully Bellatrix had yet to make a move for her wand as well. Sirius was not going to let her.

"You are in so much trouble, Bellatrix! My dear mother's been talking...and she has had a lot to say about you." Sirius wheezed as he tried to wandlessly summon his wand while physically restraining his struggling cousin. She was surprisingly strong for a person who had depended entirely on her wand all her life.

"Dear darling cousin," cooed Bellatrix, digging her nails into his flesh, "I thought you might appreciate the gesture."

"To put the old hag in Azkaban or place Lily in a casket?" demanded Sirius before crying out in pain, "You crazy nag-" hissed Sirius and dislodged the sharp nails off his shoulders. He got a tight hold of his cousin's wand the moment she removed it from its holster and a tug of war began between them.

"You've been nothing but disappointment so far Sirius," said Bellatrix emphasizing her point by pushing him straight towards the glass table. Unfortunately for her, Sirius managed to take her wand with him as he crashed into the glass.

"Lanio!" Sirius shouted, hurling the lacerating spell at her.

Bellatrix dodged and immediately moved towards the bedside and grabbed his wand, but a blasting hex got her in the knees and she was thrown backwards, crashing on to the window.

Faux ango!" she cast, making a slashing motion with the wand and a white spell came hurtling towards her cousin.

"What the hell Bella!" chortled Sirius raising a timely shield, "That's our childhood spell! Have you regressed into an eleven year old?"

"Momificarse!" screamed Bellatrix, hurling another spell. A grey vapor with a rotten smell engulfed the room. It was a spell, the cousins had come across in the family library. The last time it had been used was when Sirius was six and both, he and Bellatrix were soundly thrashed for defiling the house in such a manner. It was a spell that behaved like fiendfyre, just that it had a mind of its own and couldn't be controlled at all, even by the caster. The only thing one could do was stay out of its way and wait for the magic fueling it to subside.

"Merlin, I hate that spell woman!" Sirius dived for the door, only to collide into Bellatrix who seemed to share his views as well. Both scrambled outside to escape the decaying hand that stretched out through the vapor and tumbled out of the door in their haste. And down they went, falling upon the stairs leading to the ground floor.

"Get off me Bellatrix, you insane wench! How could you use that spell!" Sirius went straight for her throat, forgetting his much more convenient weapon, the wand which lay abandoned near the staircase. Bellatrix retaliated by punching him in the face.

"You two," an exasperated and very familiar voice said, and a messy haired man came into view, albeit a little unsteadily on his feet "When will you quit with the foreplay?"

"You!" spat Bellatrix, getting off Sirius, and any drunken, insane glint in her eye disappeared as she aimed her wand carefully at him. Her hand wavered though when she took him in clearly before steadying again, "Interfering again, I see..."  
She was backing away from them, eyes flicking back and forth between Sirius and the young man.

"James?" Sirius asked uncertainly, "How did you enter?"

"Your _dear_ old friend," hissed Bellatrix, "Likes looking a little young, as well as having eyes that match his mudblood wife's!"

"A little?" questioned the young man, sounding amused, "I assure you I'm a _lot _younger than him."

"Who are you?" demanded Sirius trying to get a closer look at the man. But the light was dim in the ground floor making it difficult to see anything clearly.

"Castrado!" Bellatrix cried suddenly

"Cast Protego Maxima!" Sirius warned while simultaneously grabbing for the wand near the stairs.

The young man simply moved out of the way and smiled up at Bellatrix, "Spells really are so pointless when they fail to meet their target."

"I'll show you pointless." muttered Bellatrix, readying to blast another spell out of the wand but had to dodge out of the way when Sirius threw a specialty curse in her direction.  
The young man dodged as another spell shot out of the witch's wand, but was forced to do so again as the spell started ricocheting off one surface to the other. It broke through the shield raised by Sirius, and even Bellatrix's failed to stand against it and again all three had to make a run for it.

"You realize Bellatrix," huffed Sirius as they entered the hallway, "Most of the spells you use are as harmful to you as they are to us!"

"Blood traitor!" a horribly screechy voice echoed through the hallway, "Shame of my flesh, waste of noble blood better spilt then run in your veins!"

"Damned old hag!" Sirius muttered as he fought off Bellatrix's curses. The young man beside him had gone back to being disoriented to be of much use. He didn't even have a wand!

"Charming Aunt Walburga," cackled Bellatrix, "You couldn't throw her portrait out like you did her, could you cousin."

"If you like, I'll owl you her portrait once I spell it off the wall." offered Sirius

Just then a foul spell came wafting down the hallway.

"We have to get out of the hall!" shouted Sirius as both the cousins stopped dueling to observe a mummified corpse walk towards them with a grey vapor surrounding it.  
"Perfect! They have multiplied! Splendid job Bellatrix!" said Sirius sarcastically as more mummies came into view.

Bellatrix ran out to the front door, before trying to open it. It didn't budge.  
"Sirius! Either you open this door now or I castrate your worthless hide!"

"Come on, those things are going to be all over the place." said Sirius grabbing the young man who was looking curiously at the approaching mummies.

"Degenerated squibs, befouling the noble ancestral house of my forefathers!" Walburga's screeching voice rang behind them as they ran down the hallway towards the front door, "Beings of abomination, curses of the pure descent of the Blacks!"

They were safely outside now and Sirius lost no time in attacking Bellatrix who failed in defending herself against two of them. The young man _did _have a wand after all.

"Who are you and why do you have to interfere like this!" raged Bellatrix as she struggled through the ropes.

"First Bellatrix, why did you come? Certainly not to have a friendly little social visit with your estranged cousin." Sirius cut in angrily.

"She's here to get something really precious, right Bellatrix." the young man said, looking intently at the glaring witch, "Something that's quite priceless to a certain dark Lord_."_

Sirius blinked, "You and I are going to have a long chat after this, kiddo." said Sirius before turning back to Bellatrix, "Spill it Bella, it's not that hard for me to procure veritaserum right this moment."

"I rather bite my tongue." growled Bellatrix

"Well," said Sirius shrugging at his helper, "At least we'll be entertained for our efforts."

Pulling the young man aside, he asked, "Who're you now? Why are you disguised as a Potter? Are you a friend of the Potter's or my son's? You couldn't have gotten in any other way."

"You missed out your elf." the man commented lightly

"I banished that creature a long time back!"

"You want to know who I am? I'm the one you admitted to the Hospital, Aeternum Vita, that place."

Sirius's eyes reflected shock, "Evan? You escaped from the Hospital?"

"I wouldn't use that word, I merely discharged myself. They'll soon inform you once they fail to catch me. Though I would appreciate it if you told them to back off, they are quite persistent in their chase."

"Yes, well they just lost a patient. I admitted you, I take you out. They have a reputation to consider." said Sirius dryly, "We have a lot to talk though, so you're coming with me to James's house, he's an old friend and the father of one of the kids that brought you here."

"You think the kids brought me here." the young man asked with disbelief.

"Yes, they get into a lot of tricky situations." said Sirius fondly, "Don't worry we are going to do our best to take you back...wherever you came from. You resemble James a lot...Damn! I have a lot of questions but this is not the time." Sirius glanced at Bellatrix who had been glaring at them the whole time.

"Deal with her right now." agreed Evan, nodding his head.

Sirius couldn't get the uncanny similarities between James and Evan out of his mind. Evan could be a perfect teenage version of James, except for the eyes and the slight difference in hair color. And perhaps the body language, well he couldn't really judge _that_ accurately as Evan was obviously a little drunk.  
And what happened to his neck anyway, it was bloody now that Sirius took notice of it.

Author Notes: I had to skim through the previous chapters to remember the little details... took a while. Anyway,hope you had a happy reading!

Thank you for the reviews so far! And the ones who took the trouble to review for every chapter, made my day when I read it!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: And there you have it!

Chapter 8

Amara Zabini gave out a polite yawn when she welcomed them in. Sirius's expression was disgruntled at seeing her presence, she was the last person he wanted to share "sensitive" information with right now. And behind her was James Potter, clad in a comfy maroon robe and peering at the three sleepily from near the staircase of the manor.  
"What brings you here gentlemen? And lady?" asked Amara smirking, her dark eyes flitted past Bellatrix's immobile body.

"Hell, I might ask you to mind your own damned business, woman." said Sirius pushing past her roughly

"You know Sirius, your attitude is why you're still single. As well as you inflated sense of self-worth." Amara retorted casually, while training her eyes on the boy beside Bellatrix, "You alright child? Your neck's bleeding."

"It is, do you have dittany?" asked the boy entering inside and allowing the light to fall on his face.

"Jason? What are you doing out of Hogwarts?" demanded James craning his neck sideways to get a proper look, and turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow, "How can you allow such blatant disregard for rules? I mean this lacks subtlety, of course having you as his godfather-"

"James, can we talk privately?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I'm not telling you until she leaves!" said Sirius tiredly, and annoyed with his best friends's lack of tact.

"You want me to ask her to leave?" asked James in disbelief, before catching sight of Bellatrix, "And is that who I think it is?"

"Can't explain, long story short, it _isn't who you think it is. _Now ask her, or tell, order whatever, to get out of the house."

"There is no way I'm leaving the house just because you wish for it Black!" raged Amara, losing some of her composure.

"I'm not asking her to leave!" stated James, "I _can't!_ Her villa is in Italy!"

"Tell her she can stay in the cottage then!"

"_She_ can _hear_ you. And s_he_ is not staying in the cottage!" uttered Amara in a voice of finality.

"Fine!" said Sirius throwing her a venomous glare, he turned to James with a determined look, "We'll go to the cottage and your lovely girlfriend can have the manor! Evan! The floo's this way."

And he stalked past them without another word. The amused potter look-alike followed him, levitating Bellatrix's body along.

"Evan? You're not my son then?" questioned James weakly, "This isn't Bellatrix either huh? What have you been up to Sirius! Messing around with polyjuice potion?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get to the cottage, and you swear an unbreakable vow to boot!" Sirius hollered from deep inside the manor.

"Amara sighed, "Go on then darling, I'll be waiting."

"It's just Sirius." James tried to explain, "He is this arrogant, rough, thick-hide-"

"Don't forget to tell your girlfriend that I'm single because I choose not to be tied down by gold-digging-"

"Shut up Padfoot!" James yelled, then gave Amara an apologetic smile and headed towards the floo place as fast as his squeaky purple slippers would allow him.

He met the two just in time to watch them shove Bellatrix down inside it, "Is that safe?" he questioned uneasily not knowing if the body was fake or not.

"Perfectly safe, don't worry your pretty little head over it." answered Sirius, taking some floo from the stand nearby.

"When'll we be back?" asked James

"We are going to shack up in the cottage for the night Prongs, so go get your favorite lamp with you."

James just shook his head dazed, "Merlin, you need to stop letting that son of yours teach you muggle slang."

"Why not?" asked Sirius innocently, "I can't help it, I just pick it up when he spends time with me."

"You just implied-" Evan started before shrugging, "Never mind, its not like you two understand it really."

"I do," said James, "I had a proper teacher in Lily unlike Sirius's son, Aries, wily little brat"

...x...x...x...x...x...

"So, she came to Grimy zone for a little trinket, is that what you're saying?" questioned James incredulously

"Sirius," said Evan quietly," made it out to be less crucial that it actually is. The dark Lord-"

"Hold on, which one are you talking about?" asked James interrupting

For the first time, the teenager's face showed surprise, "Which one do you think I'm talking about? Voldemort of course."

"Haven't heard of him," said Sirius looking thoughtful, "There are rumors definitely, you hear them here and there, but there is the Dark lord Grindelwald, old codger's been laying low for years now and then there is this new one in Africa, but no one has a name to identify him with. In fact, we barely get any information of his doings."

"Are you telling me," Evan said, twisting his fingers in a show of what could be considered nervousness, " that there are two dark lords about and the one besides Grindelwald is in _Africa?" _  
Sirius could make out the disbelief in the teenager's tone, and was about to give further proof when James beat him to it.  
"They say another dark lord is rising in East Berlin...so...that brings the count to a total three."

"I hope you can tell us which one my cousin's working for." said Sirius, jerking his head towards a stupefied Bellatrix, "Crazy bint won't talk, bit her tongue off...disgusting sight."

"So, has Britain never been under threat before? By any dark lord?"

Sirius and James smiled a little at that, "We'ave certainly been attacked many times, lost count of it really, but Britain's been holding it off well. I mean we have a good Ministry, a little prejudiced yes, but they do their job. They take threats seriously you know. I mean real serious."

James chuckled at that, "They enlist our dear grim's services when the attacks become a little too organized, like when it starts leaking into the country. There are some purebloods who join up with these dark lords I'm sure of it. We just really have no clue though on the culprits."

"This is much more complex than I thought." Evan muttered

The two old friends exchanged glances, before Sirius spoke up, "Hell, yes you're probably right. Why don't we shift the topic, Bellatrix isn't going anywhere for some time. So where do you come from kid?"

"Britain." was the short reply

"Never seen you before." commented James, "And you look a lot like a Potter, mind explaining that?"

"Not a distant relative or anything are you?" asked Sirius

A long silence descended on them after that.

"I'm a Potter." answered Evan, "And you can choose to believe me when I say, _I'm from an alternate reality."_

A second silence followed, lasting for a proper few minutes.

"Joke's over, now really where are you from kid?" Sirius questioned breaking the silence.

"I knew this was going to be difficult. I had trouble accepting it too, but it's true. I'm not saying anything more until you get your minds around it."

"You're saying you got pulled into a world very different from yours? Padfoot, I thought he didn't suffer from any head injuries."

Sirius shrugged, "Not to my knowledge...Remus might have..."

"My head's fine! Look, this really isn't my world but if you refuse to accept that then I'll just leave. I can find my own way back."

"Okay, listen...can you tell us your...err last moments that you remember before ending up in my house?"

"I was in my bed, sleeping." said Evan tiredly

"And you woke up to two kids practicing voodoo?" Sirius pushed

"No," Evan gave Sirius a forced smile, "I saw two bumbling fools trying to escape potion fumes. Managed to defeat them easily, got a wand from one of them and escaped."

"You were still stuck in the house." James pointed out

"Yes, that baffled me a bit...and then you and Remus came in."

"Yes, Remus...Remus Lupin, he is the other friend. I suppose you _would_ remember him. His punches are world-class, but he hardly resorts to them unless forced to." said Sirius reminiscing, "You shouldn't have broken his wand."

"Yes, but he keeps spare wands about him, doesn't he? For a reason, that I know."

"What?" asked James and Sirius at the same time

"I guess it could be because he is a werewolf."

"That's public knowledge." waved off James

"And you guys call him Moony."

"Alright," James conceded, "But that only just shows you know about us-"

"Without your knowledge, you haven't even seen me before, nor do you have any fleeting memories of our paths crossing. I don't understand why it's so hard to believe!"

"Your suggestion that there is a different world out there makes no sense, no books have ever been written on such stuff...nor will you find any."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sirius." said Evan quietly

"Even _if _there were, and I say _if," _James stressed for Sirius's benefit, "One cannot simply jump in and out of worlds...and you didn't even play a part in it. Didn't even know about it happening. Are you saying you were yanked out from...your world into ours?"

"Yes," said Evan sounding exasperated, "It's magic, why is it so hard to get, for you two?"

"Because, hypothetically speaking, no one is capable of that, they would have to wield... a hell lot of power to pull off something like that. And as much as I'm proud of my son's accomplishments, he and his friend are in no way near that circle."

"The book!" Sirius exclaimed, rounding on Evan, "Arsenia said you took the book, they used a-"

"A potion book." finished Evan condescendingly, "It's true, I took it from them, seemed like a good idea then as it looked pretty important at that point, but I let go of it once I leafed through it's pages. Nothing, nothing about...err hopping from one world to another."

"There was an explosion." began James uncertainly

"You don't actually believe that do you? What could possible pull me into your world because of that explosion? Potion stains, slug's blood? That's just absurd, laughable really."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the world hopping, I still think you mind's muddled." James defended

"So what do _you_ think brought me to your home Sirius? Your home with all its fancy security measures, all just got broken due to a potion accident then?" Evan turned to Sirius

"The same way you managed to enter my house tonight." answered Sirius, his brows furrowed, "I banished that elf, so how was it able to apparate inside? That's not possible."

"Banished house-elfs can still apparate and disappparate, in fact any elf can if the-"

"Wards are not opposed to them, yeah I know, genius." cut in Sirius, "But the Black wards have always included enchantments against other elfs, along with centaurs, hippogriffs, ghouls...because of one paranoid grand-aunt."

"Shouldn't have been able to break the wards." mumbled James before huffing in frustration, "Instead of getting answers, we are digging ourselves into a question mine."

"Yes, well I think the one in the front has some answers." said Sirius, biting his fingers out of somnolence, "Once he decides to be honest, we will be spared from racking our brains."

Evan sighed heavily, "Sometimes the truth is just so beyond belief...which is why it should be easy to believe."

* * *

Madame Gazelle thundered about as she tried to find the correct place. She had got the potions book and she was in cloud nine! She was yet to inform the Headmistress though, but had decided to do so once the book was placed back in its home. Her feet walked rapidly from section to section, trying to pin the book's original location. In her haste she didn't see the extended leg and toppled down, She was saved from having her face smacked to the ground by a strong hand which lifted her up.

"Are you alright, Madame Gazelle?" asked a soft voice.

Madame Gazelle's heart warmed up as she saw her favorite Hogwarts student, Lyall Lupin looking at her with warm chocolate brown eyes. He was a quiet child and treated her books with the utmost respect. But just then her mind pronounced the question, "Who _had_ tripped her?" She looked around trying to find the culprit, but no one was near enough to be suspected.

"Lyall, did you see who tripped me?" she questioned curiously, then noticed something, or more like the _lack_ of something, "Mon Dieu! Where is the liber!"

"Pardon, Madame Gazelle?"

"The book! The scriptum, libretto, the sacred pages!" Madame Gazelle wailed in anguish, unmindful of the annoyed glares from the Hufflepuff students researching in the next section.

For indeed the book had disappeared from sight, no matter how many times Madame Gazelle got down her knees and poked her head between the many spaces under the sections, she couldn't find it to her utter dismay.

...x...x...x...x...x...

"How did you come across the book, Madame Gazelle?" asked Severus, inwardly feeling there was better things to do with his time than interrogate the flustered librarian. Minerva had conveniently dropped the task on him.

"This strange, strange room I came by in the corridor today, really I was thinking about the book and too worried to notice but this strange door just materializes out of nowhere while I was pacing the area. And when I enter it, the book is there. A true miracle! But then I lose it in the library-"

"Which corridor?" asked Severus cutting her short

The woman looked affronted at having her flow cut short, "I didn't notice, I told you I was worried! But then I head back to my library, and something trips me. Next thing I know the book's gone!

After questioning the woman a little more, Severus flooed back home. He told Lily of the conversation with Madame Gazelle.

"Lily, there is something that is missing. Black, who got you to the hospital, he said he didn't use any dark spell on you. While I don't ever believe that mutt's word alone-"

"Maybe he just didn't Sev, why should Black have to lie about this? Besides James told me Black found me and Walburga Black lying on the floor and Bellatrix was nowhere in sight."

"Maybe he is leaving parts out." muttered Severus. Then he thought over his recent accusation, "On second thoughts, you're right Lily, Black's ego would never allow for him to be modest."

His wife was way too sleepy to respond.

* * *

It was pouring heavily. A hooded figure stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea.

A dark, long haired figure walked beside it. "So have you decided?"

"I still don't know if I should trust you." replied the hooded figure

"How, I shall ask you is it capable for a person, no matter how talented or skilled to survive what he did?"

"I don't know. He didn't just dabble in the dark arts as you are well aware of."

"Of course I'm aware of it you foolish child!" the dark figure rasped, "But tearing apart one's soul into seven pieces. Well six, you were...unplanned."

"It's not impossible!" the hooded figure defended

"And you think he would depend on _chance,_ risk death? The one thing he ever feared? No! He came to me. i made it possible for him to survive."

"I can't do it." the hooded figure moaned, "I can't!"

"You can't or you won't?"

The scene turned black. A piercing scream reverberated through the air a moment later.

Dark green eyes opened up in terror and the scream echoed off the walls.

"Merlin!" cried James woken up from his sleep. His friend sat up bleary-eyed beside him.

"What the hell?" muttered Sirius watching worriedly at Evan screaming his lungs out.


End file.
